


Rostary Grove

by Jezzaanne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzaanne/pseuds/Jezzaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Zeref defeated and END wiped off the face of the world. Lucy struggles to get over the pain of losing Natsu and Gray is at his wits end with his festering guilt over the fact that he had been the one to kill him.<br/>Unable to forgive himself and feeling the need to make it up to Lucy, the two take a job request to an unusual location that promises mystery and intrigue. Where the two may be finally able to move past their misery and start to live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She sat alone out on the cliffs behind Fairy Tail early that afternoon, drawing her calm from the tumultuous ocean below her, her knees propped to her chest and her arms folded on top with her face buried within.

She listened to the waves crashing on the rocks in a rhythmic pounding that left a dull roar in her ears as she wallowed in her despair. She felt a slight breeze come from the east, hard enough to dislodge a couple of long golden strands from her ribbon and whip around her head.

It had been six months and four days since that day, the day where it all came together in a furious clash of flames and ice and ultimately, from the ashes of that fights; Lucy had lost her closest and dearest friend. The very friend who she had met all those years ago and had eventually fallen in love.

With a sudden gasp, Lucy jerked her head with enough force to violently crack her neck when the demonic visage of Natsu flashed before her eyes. END’s face had haunted her nightmares every night since that day.

She stared out over the ocean, listening to the waves behind her and contemplated how easy it would be just to walk off the edge. To land on the rocks and her problems would disappear and she would have to deal with the hardships life had so cruelly thrown at her. _It would be so easy._

Lucy was exhausted, unable to sleep and plagued with her dreams that were oftentimes more bad than what they were good. The nightmares of Natsu had only succeeded in feeding Lucy’s anxieties and sadness and it left her frazzled and stuck in a vicious circle of despair.

She missed him. She truly did.

After a moment, Lucy was about to lower her head when the hairs at the back of her neck began to fizzle in warning, standing on end and sending a thrill of fear down her spine. She turned her neck over her shoulder with wide eyes before she relaxed and her face stretched into a small smile as Gray came down the hill towards.

Without a word, the ice mage sat beside her with a series of groans and protests from his body. He sighed, lifting one knees and resting an arm upon it. With his free hand, he ran it through his messy ebony locks, pushing his fringe out his eyes.

But Lucy knew what he was doing, she didn’t miss the way his fingers traced the wicked, twisted scar that now adorned the entire left side of his face, stretching from the start of his hairline and right down to the curve of his jaw. The scars left behind by _fire_ and the inky black runes and marks that now also stained his face from his left over devil-slaying magic.

Gray had suffered also from that day, people from all around judging him purely by the look of his gnarled face. Judging him and whispering to each other behind his back, talking about what he did. As a result, Gray had withdrawn from most human contact, he hadn’t even stepped foot within the Guild in the six months after the fight.

Finally, he spoke. “How are you feeling?” he asked quite unhelpfully.

Lucy sent him a wide, doleful smile, stretching out her legs across the grass and smoothing down her skirt. “You know how I feel” she whispered quietly, trying to sound good natured but failing quite miserably “I feel terrible, I’ve always written about how people try to cope after the death of a loved one. But this….it’s on an entirely different level. My soul hurts….my _heart_ hurts.”

With a final sigh, she stared at Gray’s face as he continued to refuse to look at her. “I can’t sleep” she offered weakly, “Nightmares.” As if to affirm her fear of what she was struggling with, Lucy’s voice betrayed her and gave off a slight tremor.

“I can’t sleep either” Gray murmured, still staring out over the horizon. “I lie awake and just… _hate_ myself for what I did to him. What I did to _you._ All I see when I close my eyes is him lying there, _thanking_ me as he choked. Ugh, gods.”

His hand tightened in his hair as he grew distressed, recalling the memories that bothered him so greatly. His voice caught in his throat and his hands clenched into fists, so tightly that the knuckles turned white. “I’m so sorry Lucy.”

Watching him struggle with the burden he carried, Lucy fought the burn behind her own eyes. Unable to think of her next actions, she placed a soft hand on his bare shoulder “What are you apologising to me for” she asked in hushed voice, fearing that if she spoke any louder she’d burst into tears.

“Because you two loved each other” he moaned in despair, his hand releasing his hair and covering his face in shame. His whole body shook with the new fresh wave of grief overwhelmed him. “The way you were screaming at me as he… your tears Lucy….The way you _stared_ at me with so much hate.”

Lucy lost her feeble battle with her tears, spilling over and rolling down her cheeks and streaking her once flawless makeup. With her other hand, she wrapped both arms around Gray and pulled him towards her in a bone-crushing hug.

He stayed stiff as a board under her sudden act of display as Lucy buried her face in the crook of his neck and continued to sob. “I never blamed you” she cried, her voice muffled but hearing that made the Ice Mage feel all the worse, because he _knew_ she was lying.

Finally, after a few awkward moments, Gray hesitantly lifted his arms and grasped the front of Lucy’s blouse and clung to her, letting his on head drop and connecting his forehead to her shoulder. They clung to each other for support, sharing their grief over their lost friend.

Though Natsu’s death hit everyone in the Guild incredibly hard, it had been Happy, Lucy and Gray that had taken it the hardest. In the space of mere days, everyone was walking on eggshells around them. Whispering about Gray and giving the ‘pity’ talk with Lucy and Happy.

Then it was as if Natsu ever existed. Everyone stopped talking about him as soon as they saw anybody of the grieving three. This had angered Lucy more than anything. Natsu had been an _integral_ part of the Guild, he was the one that made it feel like home and now…people were acting like he had not even been there.

Part of her knew that it was the Guild trying to be respectful to her and not dredge up bad memories for her. She was afraid to admit it, but she _needed_ to talk about him. She needed to recall the happy times with her friends, even if she did burst into tears. The weight of this burden was literally crushing her.

Out of this tragedy, Lucy had found herself gravitating towards the very person that had literally blew apart her life as she knew it. Gray had been like a brother to her, eventually being pushed away as Natsu moreorless made himself the centre of Lucy’s world. But now, their fragmented friendship was coming back together and Lucy needed him more than ever to help her.

“I need to get out of Magnolia for a little while” Lucy eventually whispered, raising her head and petting the top of Gray’s messy hair affectionately. She adjusted her arms and let her eyes wander back over the comforting scene of the ocean stretching out beyond her.

“I can’t work” she explained softly “It is literally _suffocating_ me, I cant write; I cant even function as a normal human being. Everywhere I go, I see _him_ and it is ruining my life. Since nobody here can help me with what I’m dealing with, I’m going to go for a while.”

She continued to stroke his hair “I’m going to take a job and maybe travel around a little bit, I’m going to take Happy with me. As bad as it sounds, Happy moreorless gave me all the jewel that he and Natsu had saved. It’s quite a decent amount and…it’s going to fund my escape from this wretched place.”

At her words, she felt him stiffen considerably and any moment they had was shattered when Gray jerked away with his eyes wide in horror when the words processed in his mind. Before the pair even knew it, Gray suddenly blurted out “I’m coming with you.”

Lucy’s eyes widened as Gray looked utterly serious about what he just blurted out. Usually, he’d blush and apologise about what he had just said in a situation like this but this time was different. His eyes were serious and his face betrayed no emotion albeit the tear stains running down his cheeks.

“I can’t stay here either” he stated “Magnolia is eating me away and it hasn’t been the first time I have thought about leaving. I stayed here for you Lucy and if you are leaving, I’m coming with. I can’t have you abandoning me as well.”

Inside, Lucy felt a flood of relief that Gray actually wanted to come along with her in her intended travels. She had struggled internally with the thought of leaving him behind which was why she had stayed for as long as she had.

Then she felt her anxiety to eat away at her, she sent an unsure gaze up the hill where the Guild Hall was. Her eyes locking with the back door and then looking back at Gray worriedly, “W-what about Juvia? She hasn’t forgiven me for what I did to you. She’ll probably drown me trying to save you if she finds out we are going on a trip together.”

“I made myself very clear to Juvia that we are friends” Gray told her, “I made her promise me that she will not bring any harm to you. She knows how I feel about this whole incident and I think that I need you a little more to deal with what happened.”

“I sincerely hope that you aren’t coming to try and make it up to me” Lucy told him seriously, “I have told you repeatedly that you need to _stop_ trying to apologise to me. Stop feeling guilty, what’s done is done and there is nothing we can do about it. We both…” she trailed off slowly, thinking over her next words, “This is the start of _us_ getting over his death. No more tears, no more guilt and no more hiding away from the world wallowing in our depression. He would smack us both if he found us in this state.”

Gray let a short huff, sort of resembling a chuckle escape his chest. He would be rather upset, she was right. He would want them both to be happy and continue going out on jobs with the team and continue being in the Guild.

As if nothing had ever changed.

Lucy got to her feet and dusted off her skirt, extending an open hand to Gray as he sat in the grass. His face void of any emotion, his eyes dull and face almost pale with the lack of sunlight.

“Want to come up with me and choose a job?” she asked sounding unsure of herself “I-I don’t think I can go up there by myself. I’m scared of what would happen.”

Finally Gray looked up at her and registered the hand open to him. Raising his own, their hands connected and Lucy helped pull him to his feet with a small huff of exertion before smiling up at him with a worried expression.

Though Gray hadn’t even seen the Fairy Tail guild members since the fight let alone set foot within the hall. He fought down the incoming wave of dread and gave her small grin, “It’ll be fine” he reassured her “We don’t even have to be there very long, we’ll get the job and we can leave this hellhole.”

Lucy didn’t feel all that reassured but she gave him a small nod before her eyes connected with their hands still entwined. She realised that they had been holding hands longer than what was necessary and she yanked her hands away embarrassedly hiding her hands behind her back.

She turned to the hill and gestured to it with her small jerk of her chin, “Let go do this together” she stated. She smiled again when she got a nod from Gray, stepping beside her and shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

Together, they trekked the trail up the hill leading away from the cliffs and towards the doors to Fairy Tail. Both sincerely hoping that the situation wouldn’t be become too awkward when they met the eyes of their friends once again.

Reaching the doors, Lucy inhaled deeply, gathering her courage and placed her hand flat on the wood before pushing the doors in and letting the beery warmth of the Guild surround them both, the amiable chatter within was almost comforting.

But that instantly stopped when everyone realised who came in the back doors.

Lucy’s eyes wandered to the table that that she and Natsu used to share together when eating their meals. She jumped with a small jolt when her eyes played a cruel joke on her as she caught sight of a fleeting image of Natsu in his chair.

Blinking in surprise, Lucy looked back to the chair and found it empty. Obviously. But a second was all it took and ignoring the sidelong glances that she knew they were receiving, she urged Gray on and they started to ghost throughout the tables scattered around the hall.

Gray, on the other hand started to grow very uneasy at the glances. His ears picked up on the whispers amongst the members. Some old, some new. Faces he hadn’t even seen before, but they all seemed to know him.

Some glances were ones of pity, others were of shame and suspicion. They were not as lenient as Lucy had been and he remembered why he hadn’t come back in the first place. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea to have come up here.

_“Look at the scars”_ one whisper reached his ears _“I didn’t realise Natsu had hit him that hard. Its huge!”_

_“That’s Gray?! People told me when I joined a few months ago that he wasn’t coming back after what he did.”_

_“Did Lucy forgive him?”_

Juvia however, wasn’t as quiet. “Why is Love-Rival with Gray-sama after she hurt him!” she shouted furiously from her spot seated beside Gajeel and Levy. She slammed her hands down on the table with audible thumps and Gray rolled his eyes.

“Oh gods” Lucy whispered worriedly, “I knew this was going to happen.”

“Just get to the board” Gray hissed through his teeth, the whispers that he had been hearing reverberating through his head. “I need to get out of here.”

Lucy picked up on his uneasiness and together, they rushed the short length left and came to stand in front of the large request board, adorned with hundreds of jobs. So many possibilities and ways to escape for a few weeks or even months.

Lucy scanned the numerous papers looking for the one that stuck out. For once, she was not looking for the papers that offered the most reward. She scanned the titles and the descriptions. So far the ones she had glanced over didn’t sound appealing.

She didn’t want to star in a play, or retrieve some stolen book from a group of thieves. Nor babysit snot-nosed children of wealthy children.

She wanted something _exciting_.

Gray stood opposite the board, peering at the lists of jobs trying to choose the perfect one for Lucy. Glancing over at her, he noticed that she was foregoing all the jobs that she would have begged to go on once upon a time. Nice, easy jobs that were safe and something that their team would find it hard to screw up.

It was…unlike her.

Following his gut instinct. Gray began to search the higher ranked jobs. Requests that involved monsters or strong Mages. Something where he could unleash his anger and misery and turn some unfortunate beast into his emotional punching bag.

Suddenly, an intriguing piece caught his eye.

Yanking it off the board, Gray stepped backwards and headed towards Lucy, holding the request over her shoulder so she could read it. She saw a small smile stretch across her face, a small excited one that seemed to have piqued her interest.

“Sounds good” she agreed, “Good choice Gray. Let’s go hand it in and get our names listed for it.” Stepping around him, she strode down past the board and Gray followed after her, his ears still burning from the low conversations that were buzzing around him.

_About him_.

The pair approached the island bar where Mirajane stood, her eyes narrowed like a hawk as she studied them. Trying to judge what was going on between them and if it were something she could obviously gossip about.

Lucy got there first waving in greeting to the eldest Strauss sibling. She turned and waited for Gray who all but slammed the paper onto the bar counter. Looking away and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He couldn’t even bring himself to _look_ at anybody that he had once thought of friends and teammates.

“Going on a job are we?” she asked tentatively, her eyes flickering between Gray and Lucy. Taking the paper and looking at the request before reaching under the counter and pulling out her job folder.

Lucy nodded as Mira pencilled them in, “Thought it would be nice to get out of Magnolia for a little while. Its been…a little overwhelming. Have you seen Happy by any chance?”

Mira nodded and gestured the pencil to the table that sat Wendy, Charle and Romeo playing cards. Happy sitting beside Charle with a large fish hanging from his paws and teeth sunk into the flesh.

“Understandable though” Mira continued the conversation lightly, “I hope this helps clear your head and help you guys feel better. We all miss you both, we want you guys to come back to us.”

Mira looked up at Gray but didn’t say anything, she kept the smile on her face. She snapped the folder shut and put it back underneath the counter and Lucy spun on her heels and looked back to Gray. “Want go pack?” she suggested quietly and Gray only shrugged. “I suppose” was all he grumbled.

With one last nod to Mira, Lucy turned on her heels and started to make a path towards the front doors with a call over her shoulder, “Come on Happy. We’re going on a job.”

_‘Come on’_ she prayed _‘A few more steps. Then we’ll be out of here. Please…Please’_

Then.

“Juvia will not allow this to happen!” Juvia jumped to her feet, her long blue hair bristling out menacingly. “Love-Rival will hurt Gray-sama again! Juvia doesn’t trust her!” The Water Mage threw her arms out in front of her, the water forming in front of her.

Lucy’s eyes narrowed and with amazing agility, threw her arms up in a defensive stance and took the brunt of Juvia’s water nebula attack. She broke the water and skipped back several steps, her face solemn.

“You don’t trust me?” Lucy called out, incredulity forming across her face this time “What do you think I’m going to do? Seriously…tell me.”

The two females stood off against each other, Juvia preparing another attack. Her hands trembling as she struggled with the thought of attacking the blonde once more. She couldn’t come up with a definitive answer, not without upsetting half the Guild.

“Juvia” the voice was quiet. Levy got up to her feet and placed her hand on Juvia’s arm, “Please. Leave Lucy alone. Nothing is going to happen, they just need time to deal with what happened. We have discussed this.”

“Juvia will never forgive Love-Rival for what she did to Gray-sama. Juvia was the one that had to pull her back from attacking him! She _hurt_ him and now Gray-sama is leaving with her. His life is in danger.” This was all Juvia managed to waver out, her voice betraying his dismay. Her intentions were pure and innocent, but this was landing them all in hot water.

Her face gave way from teary back to furious, Juvia’s famous mood swings in full action for all to see. In a situation that nobody really wanted to see or be part of.

This time, the table skittered back over the wooden floors as Gajeel got to his feet. His shadow elongating, looming over his teammate. “Sit down!” he growled at Juvia, “You don’t have to fight each other. Levy is right, we spent _hours_ talking to you about it! Did it go in one ear and out the other?”

“B-But…” Juvia started to stammer again, “I know Gray-sama killed Natsu-san but J-Juvia…” she suddenly squeaked in fright when a large spiked arrow suddenly formed from the ceiling before cascading into the table, splintering the entire thing in two.

The air suddenly lost all its heat, it became so frigid that everyone felt the shiver to their bones. A line had been crossed now and Gray had enough.

“Enough!” he roared, the icicles splintering up dangerously across both of his arms as he extended his enormous power over the Guild Hall. “This was the reason _why_ I never wanted to come back here! You don’t think I’m suffering enough with what I did? That Lucy is suffering?”

“Gray… Please stop.” Despite the wicked spikes adorning his limbs, Lucy placed her hand on his arms. “I don’t want to fight, I didn’t want this to happen.” She sent him an imploring look, “Please, can we leave?”

Gray’s eyes were vicious when he looked down to her, there was no sadness or misery or self-pity. They were ablaze in _anger_. It was very rare to see Gray get angry, annoyed or irritated yes. But nothing like this.

“I’m tired of this” he hissed at her, “I hate everyone talking about me behind my back, I _hate_ it when everyone wants to make feel even guiltier after what I did to _NATSU_! I’m already drowning in guilt, I’m at the point of just walking out there and stepping off the cliff!”

Lucy tugged his arm firmer this time gauging the shock that had settled around the Guild Hall. It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop and the heaviest sound was the sound of Gray on the verge of hyperventilating.

Juvia was crying now, she escaped the shattered remains of the table and threw herself at Gray’s feet. Her face was red with shame and humiliation and she sobbed uncontrollably, “I’m sorry Gray-sama” she tried to apologise. “Juvia was foolish in saying what she said.”

She looked back to Lucy, “Juvia will apologise to Lucy-san as well, I’m sorry. We are all hurting after what happened and Juvia wasn’t considering your feelings Lucy-san.”

Letting go of Gray’s arm, Lucy knelt down to Juvia’s height and gently tapped her shoulder. “I forgive you Juvia” she murmured. “I know you are worried, but I _promise_ I won’t do anything to Gray. I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

Juvia raised a tear stained face, “Juvia shouldn’t have said what she said. Juvia feels terrible, I know you are sad. Everyone in the Guild is sad and Juvia prays for you and Gray-sama every night you know. I’m just…I’m sorry.”

For once, her voice cracked and she stopped talking in third person. Lucy helped her back to her feet as Gray lowered his arms, his face set in a stony, unimpressed expression. He didn’t say a word, his eyes left Juvia and scanned the Guild Hall which was filled with either frightened or stern expressions.

Gajeel and Levy approached Juvia, the Iron Dragonslayer wrapping his arms around Juvia and pulling her away with a somewhat grumbled apology. Lucy could literally do nothing but stand there smiling like an idiot. She was humiliated and Juvia’s outburst only made it worse with Gray.

“Thank you Gajeel” Lucy murmured to him, hitting a wall at what else to say to him. Everything was just so awkward and for the first time since joining Fairy Tail, Lucy felt uncomfortable in the hall. Scratching her elbow and letting a weak chuckle escape her, Lucy raised her free hand and tugged Gray’s arm.

“Can we go?” She pleaded him as Gajeel led Juvia away, scolding her about what she had caused. Sensing her discomfort, Gray withdrew his power and instantly the frigid air the Hall vanished and this prompted Happy to leave his table and fly to Lucy.

“Lushiiii” he purred landing on her head and resting his body along her neck, “Are we going on a job? It's about time. It been ages.” Lucy petted him affectionately and affirmed his question as she turned to the doors.

Gray sent a withering glance to everyone staring at them before huffing out in impatience, he turned on his heels and as always, shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. He followed after Lucy and Happy and within moments, they were both gone from sight. 

* * *

“Are you sure you are packed for a few weeks?” Lucy raised a brow as Gray slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and adjusted his arms in his large white coat. “I swear I saw you only put like one pair of pants in there.”

“For a person who walks around naked most of the time, you have a lot of clothes” Happy observed from the front doorstep to Gray’s apartment and glancing into the darkness. “You are as messy as Natsu was!”

Gray rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, locking it and stepping down beside Lucy. “You think after all of these years, you guys would know how light I travel, unlike a certain someone we all know.”

Lucy laughed when she was welcomed by the visage of Erza tugging along her load of luggage. At one time, Lucy had counted _thirty_ suitcases. It was seriously going overboard but it made Lucy smile every time she thought about it.

She missed her old team and their silly antics.

“I guess it doesn't matter with you anyway, you strip naked as soon as you start a fight. The amount of times I have gone around after you guys race away and pick up scarves and pants and other pieces of clothing goes beyond me.”

Though she had a humorous tone, Lucy didn't laugh. Instead, her eyes fell to her feet as the trio began to make their way down the road. “Good times” she whispered to herself as Happy gazed at her sadly. “I hope we can have them again soon.”

Gray cleared his throat uncomfortably and Lucy quickly apologised, a sheepish grin forming on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. “I'm so sorry” she rushed “I don't mean to be such a downer. Every time I do fall a little quiet, everyone assumes I'm talking about Nat… _him_ and everything stops.”

She shook her head “It's been six months and I still can't even say his name. It sucks, it really does but I can't let it get in the way of my life. Please don't let me dwell on it Gray, don't stop what you are doing just to try and appease me.”

Gray looked at Happy before back at Lucy, his eyes calculating and pretty much void of emotion. “I am the one that caused the both of you pain. _Me._ I hate seeing you so sad Lucy and I can't think of any way to try and even make it up to you. I don't even see why you insist on even keeping me around.”

“No!”

The exclamation came from Happy and in turn, Lucy stopped and held out her arms either side of her body as if she were trying to steady herself. “You are doing the world for both Happy and I just being our friend in our times of need Gray. I should be thanking you for not giving up on me really.”

She almost seemed to be scolding him, “If you insist on trying to make this up to me, just keep being yourself Gray. Just…don't let me drown in this sea of misery that is surrounding me.” She was silent for a moment before she spoke again, “What you said earlier in the Guild…about walking off the cliff?”

Gray blanched, “I know, I shouldn’t have said it. But, what am I supposed to say?”

“I'm not angry” Lucy whispered “I thought about the same thing today. Thinking about how easy it was.”

“Lucy…” Gray began.

“Noooo” Happy wailed, interrupting them and his eyes growing wide and distressed as the conversation took a dire turn for the worst. “Please don't say that Lucy, you are all I have left. I don't want to lose you as well.”

Hearing the Exceed’s heartbroken voice, Lucy snatched him out of the air beside her and crushed the little blue cat into her breasts in a bone crushing hug. “I'm sorry Happy” she apologised “I should have never said that. I'm never going to leave you behind ok?”

They were just words to comfort Happy, but Gray knew Lucy better than that. She was serious and this is what made him feel all the worse. He was the one that caused her heartbreak.

At the outskirts of Magnolia, after walking in silence. Gray stood at the sign that pointed in the direction of the train station. But much to his surprise, Lucy simply strode past it, still cradling a morose looking Happy.

“Don't bother about the train” she muttered, her voice void and dull. “The mere thought of riding that thing makes me nauseous. I want to walk.”

* * *

“I’ve never heard of Rostary Grove before.” Happy was sitting on Lucy’s head again scrutinizing the job request sheet and reading out the name of their intended destination late that night when they stopped and made camp.

“That’s what I thought. Its rather exciting” Lucy agreed with the Exceed as Gray threw more wood onto the fire. “I find it rather odd that we have to be there on Tuesday to meet the guide at Mount Hakobe.”

“It must be pretty isolated if they had to mention that on the job request” Gray muttered, picking up a large stick and began to prod the campfire, “Must be a Mercenary or something that comes down the Mountain to trade goods with the other Village folk.”

“I suppose you’re right” Lucy murmured taking the parchment from Happy and reading it again. “Other than that it doesn’t seem to say much else than ‘Eliminate the malevolent monsters.’ I wish they could be more specific.”

She put the paper down and propped her arm on her knee before resting her chin upon it. She stared into the fire before murmuring, “Shouldn’t be too hard for us, we can breeze right in and leave within a few days hopefully.”

“Compared to what we have been forced to face” Gray stated, staring at the dancing flames of the fire “A couple of ‘monsters’ isn’t going to be hard at all. Like taking a fish from Happy.”

“That’s not very nice” Happy pouted, “I don’t do anything to you Gray!”

“That is kind of mean” Lucy chuckled “Why would you take Happy’ fish? He can’t defend himself. I’d feel pretty rotten if I did that myself.”

“I can defend myself better than you can” Happy glowered nastily from atop her head, “Next time we get into trouble, I’ll fly to safety instead of carrying you, you fat cow.”

Lucy’s face ticked, “Shut it Cat” she growled in warning, “Or you’ll regret it.”

Happy flew from her head and the two began to argue with each other, calling each other names and threatening to leave each other to the demise of the monsters as Gray stared off back into the fire.

Gray shook his head, running a hand through his hair and glancing up from the fire to the moon high above them. It was a clear night and the stars were twinkling above them as they set camp for the night.

They had a relatively good day, chatting amicably and enjoying what life threw at them. Like the sudden death splash fight Lucy had initiated when they stopped at a small stream to gather water. It had completely taken him by surprise.

It had been a welcome distraction and Gray actually enjoyed himself a little at the absurdity of it all. It was such a goofy act, so _Natsu_. And at the mere thought of his name, it made the smile drop right off Gray’s face.

He sent a quick glance back to Lucy who had her cheeks puffed out indignantly as Happy folded his arms across his chest and looked away with his nose in the air, very similar to the way Charle would often scowl at him.

Finally, he looked back to Lucy with sad eyes and the Celestial Mage reached out to him and plucked him out of the air and cuddled him close to her chest. Her eyes went distant and she sent a glance to the sky above, scanning the stars.

Though she tried to hide it, Gray was able to see the glassiness of her eyes. Shining with unshed tears before she lowered them, blinking several times before looking back over to him to make sure he was ok.

On came this fake smile, stretching involuntarily across his face and continued to poke at the fire idly.

On came the fake smile and Gray quickly looked back to the fire and started poking it again.

“You okay?” Lucy asked, masking her own brief of grief. “You sort of stopped talking there.” Still cuddling Happy. Lucy deftly got to her feet. Moving around the campfire and sitting on the log beside Gray who sat on the grass in front of it.

“Yeah just thinking” Gray said distantly “About that stupid water fight you started today.” He sent a smirk up to her and Lucy grinned at him, the corner of her eyes crinkling at the memory of it earlier today. A genuine smile.

“I don’t know what came over me” she chuckled, “And you are so easy to prank. I just couldn’t help myself. Your face was priceless.” She leant back and looked back up to the stars, “We should just embrace it you know. Life is too short to be wallowing away in our own misery and despair.”

“Wise words” Gray snorted, “Right out the pages of your novel.”

Lucy gasped and looked wide eyed back at him. “You didn’t!?” she exclaimed horrified.

“Ooohh” Happy taunted, “You’ve done it now Gray.”

“I did” Gray chuckled as Lucy’s hand came out and connected to the back of his head. “Hey” he protested lightly, “You let Levy read your novels” he smirked up at Lucy’s bright red face.

“That’s different!” she snapped embarrassedly, “She’s my friend and you’re a boy!”

Gray raised a brow in question, “I’m a boy? Guys read as well you know or is it because you are embarrassed about the sex scenes? They’re as cheesy as the stories Erza carries around.”

Lucy looked like she was about to die of embarrassment and Gray lifted a hand and petted her knee reassuringly. “I’m just joshing you” he chuckled, “But seriously, I do enjoy your manuscripts Lucy. Your ideas are original and fresh. Better than the other crap that is out there.”

Lucy hid her face in Happy’s knapsack, she mumbled something and Gray stared back into the fire. “And just because ‘I'm a boy’ doesn't mean squat. I'm your friend aren't I?”

“Of course you are” Lucy raised her head, “I don't know, just the thought of someone other than Levy reading my stories scares me. I'm not sure if anybody else feels that way. Maybe I'm just weird.” She cuddled Happy tighter.

“Never” Gray disagreed, “You are Lucy and you are perfect the way you are. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

The trio shared a silent moment and Lucy was almost certain that Happy was going to taunt them both with his classic purring and rolling of the tongue. ‘He liiikkkkkeees youuu.’

But it never came. Happy was silent.

Lucy regained some of her dignity and swept away some loose strands of hair, “Well it’s late” she finally muttered “We should get some sleep if we are to continue our way to the Mountains tomorrow.”

With a soft groan and several cracks of her knees, Lucy got off the log and towards her designated spot on the grass where she had lain out her bedroll and bag. She set down Happy and began to rummage through it.

She sat back onto her bedroll as Happy pulled the blanket up around her lap, snuggling close to Lucy and curling his tail around himself and much to Gray’s amazement, Lucy pulled out a long white scarf from the depths of her bag. Natsu’s scarf.

He had long believed the scarf to have been disintegrated with the rest of Natsu’s body as he crumbled to dust in his hands. It had disappeared during the battle and even though he searched for it, he had never been able to find it again.

Lucy had it the entire time.

The Celestial Mage looked towards the Ice Mage. “The scarf was dropped at the start of the fight” she explained softly, “The Demon threw it off and it landed in the dirt. As you two fought, I thought I’d keep it for safe keeping. In case he came back to me. In the end…I couldn’t let it go.”

She rubbed the scarf along her cheek with a tender look and Gray simply shrugged, “I wouldn’t have wanted the scarf to anyone else other than you Lucy” he admitted, “It’s just right that you be in possession of his most prized possession.”

Lucy nodded, her eyes drooping as she wrapped the scarf around her neck and lied back. Within minutes, the blonde and the blue exceed were asleep. Leaving the Ice Mage very much alone with his inner demons.

The dancing flames began to whisper to him, dark whispers that carried his guilt and devastation that he harboured within. She shadows around him began to flicker around him, the malicious thoughts invading his mind.

_“It’s your fault. You are the one that killed him after all. She didn’t even get to say goodbye to him.”_

He had to go touch that scarf, he just had to. It was a primal need that washed over him the more he stared at the still form of Lucy. He had spent hours looking for that scarf after the fight, he had shed _tears_ over the fact that he couldn’t find it. It hadn’t even occurred to him that someone else could have picked it up.

After another long moment, Gray dropped his poking stick and got to his feet. Carefully, he tread lightly over the clearing and onto the grass where the Celestial Mage lay soundly with Happy. He was quiet as he could manage, he crouched down beside her and reaching out a tentative hand, Gray’s fingers traced the soft fabric of the scarf.

A tear welled up at the corner of his eye and trailed down his cheek. The scarf was still dusty and there were still spots of blood on it. But what got him was the overwhelming stench that even got him from where he knelt. It smelt so _Natsu_.

No wonder Lucy slept with it.

Gray sniffled, quickly wiping his nose with the back of his hand as his emotions choked him. He ran his hand across the scarf, letting the emotion run rampant and his memories to sting his soul with all the times Natsu made a start about his beloved scarf.

_“Now you are selfish”_ the malicious little voice in his head whispered _“What gives you the audacity to take that scarf away from the woman who loved him? You have no right to it. You didn’t even consider Natsu your friend until you murdered him.”_

Gray’s fists clenched around the corner of the scarf, trembling as he fought with the onset of more tears. He knew what he was about to do was very inappropriate and he prayed to the heavens that Lucy wouldn’t smack him in the morning when she found him, but he just wasn’t strong enough to stay away.

He laid down on the grass beside Lucy, gently unwinding the loose half of the scarf and draping it across himself as he scooted as much as he could next to the blonde mage. He shifted ever so slightly and Lucy muttered an incoherent name before clutching the scarf and moving closer to him.

In the light of the dimming fire, Gray could still see the tear streaks on her cheeks. Did she still cry herself to sleep every night? Alone at night with nobody to comfort her.

Gray wiped the remainder of his tears away and together, the pair lay next to each other with the scarf covering them both as the stars shone brightly above them.

* * *

Lucy woke up with the sun the next morning, shifting slightly and then realising that she was unusually close to a solid human being. Her eyes popped wide and Lucy started awake and saw the soundly sleeping face of Gray opposite her.

She nearly squealed, preparing her arm to smack him and call him a pervert until she realised _why_ he was so close. He held half of Natsu’s scarf in his hand, holding it close to his chest. It was in that mere moment that Lucy instantly forgave him.

Seeing Natsu’s scarf must have been quite a shock to him. The way he held it indicated that it was giving him as much comfort as it did with her. Every time she smelt it, it made her heart ache. The smoky smell, of burnt pine and amber sap.

Lucy prayed every day that it would never lose its smell. Her heart would break all over again. Seeing Natsu’s blood staining the white fabric gave her distress every time she saw it, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to wash it.

Gray’s eyes flickered open at the slight movement and he drew back in shock when he saw Lucy staring back at him. He threw the scarf back down at her, his cheeks blooming red and trying to stammer an apology.

“Morning sunshine” Lucy joked sitting up in her roll and letting the scarf and her blanket pool at her hips as Happy yawned widely, looking quite disgruntled at the early rise and by Lucy’s scream of alarm. “Did you sleep well?”

“Shit” Gray stumbled to his feet averting his eyes “Please forgive me Lucy. I shouldn’t have invade your bubble. It was wrong and inexcusable, I know you like your space and here I am basically spooning you.”

“Nonsense” she smirked at his antics, “It’s completely understandable. You seem to forget that I shared my _bed_ nearly every night for years. You get used to it I suppose. That and the scarf seems to give you a sense of comfort.”

Gray folded his arms across his chest his face still red, “Still shouldn’t have done it” he mumbled “But you’re right, seeing that scarf…All I wanted to do was touch it before I smelt how bad it was.”

“Makes me wonder if you think that’s a good or bad thing” Lucy laughed, “I personally have been trying to preserve it. I don’t want anything about it to change. It’s all I have left really. I’d be devastated if I lost it.”

Throughout their conversation, Happy had gotten to his feet and wandered aimlessly to his bag, rummaging through it as if he didn’t want anything to do with Natsu’s scarf talk. In fact, he seemed quite bothered by the fact how close Gray was to Lucy.

Lucy may not have picked up on it, but Gray certainly did. Happy never had forgiven him.

Lucy cleared her throat awkwardly and then offered the scarf to Gray. “I need to go ‘freshen up’ before breakfast. Thought you might like some time with the scarf? I’ve been hogging it haven’t I?”

Gray stared at the glistening white fabric before gently taking it out of Lucy’s hands as she stumbled out of her bedroll and fumbled for her bag and clothes that Virgo had graciously packed for her. “I’ll be back” she stated before prancing off behind the bushes and towards the stream.

Gray went to the log next to the now extinguished campfire, twining the fabric around his hands. He caught Natsu’s overpowering stench on it and it just made his heart clench in sadness. He closed his hands around it, clenching it close to his chest and fighting back the urge to cry yet again.

“God I miss you Flame-Brain” he whispered, “I thought I’d never say that in my life. I guess I took everything for granted thinking that everything was going to stay the same. It didn’t… you truly were the heart of Fairy Tail.”

Finally the tears came as Gray poured his soul out over the scarf.      

“I took you away from her” he muttered, “I _watched_ you turn to ash in my hands and I took her chance to say goodbye to you. Gods…the guilt is eating me away and I don’t think I can ever redeem myself for what I did to you.”

He let his head fall forward, his forehead connecting to the fabric as he sobbed. “Forgive me. I can’t even give her your final message. We need you back…why did you have to die?”

He had his head in the scarf which seemed to be the longest while. He just couldn’t understand how one can leave such a gaping hole in one’s life and how much it _hurt_. How dare he go on with his own life and keep living when he was the one that ended Natsu’s. _With his own hands_.

How could the world keep turning and everyone live their life, as if he never existed? What a cruel, callous world they lived in.

Gray lifted his head and in his haze, he had completely forgotten about Happy. The Exceed standing by the bedroll Lucy had slept on. He simply stood there but his face was pulled up, his eyes wide as the tears rolled down his furry blue face.

He hadn’t been there to see Natsu die.

Gray looked at him heartbroken. “Happy…” he began, “You weren’t supposed…”

“Gray are you ok?” Lucy’s voice appeared, cutting him off on trying to speak to Happy, the Ice-Mage turning his head and seeing Lucy standing there, looking between him and Happy with a worried expression on his face.

He nodded, letting the scarf fall on his lap. “Yeah” he croaked, “Just dramatizing on how much the world sucks.”

“Lushiiiii” Happy sobbed, running towards her on his little paws. He grabbed hold on her leg, “I miss him, I miss him so much!”

Lucy looked down to Happy, her brows knitting together as she bobbed down to his level and cuddled him closely for the millionth time since they had left Magnolia. “I know you miss him Happy” she murmured, “Gray and I miss him very much as well.

She looked back to Gray quizzically, but by theta time he had gotten off the log and had strode over to her, with the scarf held out in front of him. “Just reminiscing” he lied “Thanks for letting me hold it. It made the pain a little more bearable.”

He cleared his throat and got to his feet, extending a hand to help Lucy to hers. He didn’t miss the withering glance Happy gave him from behind Lucy’s leg. With a pained grimace, he forced a small smile back to Lucy who was realising the situation between the two.

“We should get going” he suggested gently, “We better get moving if we want to reach the Village by Tuesday.” He withdrew his hand and dusted down his pants as Lucy stepped aside to fold the scarf back into the bag.

“I have a good feeling about this place” Lucy finally said, “Rostary Grove. Has a magical lilt to it, makes me wonder what’s in store for us there.”

“Not sure” Gray shrugged as he filled in the campfire, “Knowing our luck, it’d probably be something so huge that we stumble across that we are going to need the entire Guild to come out and fight with us. Spriggan 12 and Zeref all over again.”

“Hope not” Lucy chuckled, rolling up her bed roll and tucking it into the straps of her bag. “For once, I’d like a job to go in our favour. To go smoothly and we can get the entire reward for once? How nice would that be?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Gray scoffed “I was hardly the destructive one. So don’t go shooting your mouth off saying how I ruined things.”

Lucy raised a brow as she slipped her bag on. “Seriously? You are incredibly bad with your ice. You are hardly innocent at all, gods I can imagine the destruction already.” She pretended to press her fingers into her temples faking a migraine with a laugh.

“You are being dramatic” Gray drawled at her jokingly “Typical Lucy and her anxiety and stressing over the success over a mission. We’re out here for _fun_ , don’t go ruining it for the three of us.”

Throughout the joking, Happy had stayed silent. Packing his back and slinging it over his small shoulders and summoning his large, feathered wings that extended out either side of him. He refused to look at Gray again, before heading over to Lucy and whispering in her ear.

“Sure” she smiled at him after a second, “If you see any trouble before we reach the village, be sure to let us know ok? We should be there by nightfall, hopefully you catch lots of fish ok?” Happy nuzzled her head before zooming off and she shook her head.

“You two seem to have gotten a lot closer” Gray observed as he filled in the campfire before reaching for own effects, putting on a simple black t-shirt and slinging on his large white coat.

Lucy nodded, “Happy is a lot like him, he likes company and after the fight blew down. He couldn’t bear the fact of living alone. So he just intruded on my personal space like he usually did and I ended up with my own cat. A very annoying cat.”

She pranced up to him, swinging her arms from side to side with a sunny smile on her face. “I wouldn’t have it any other way though” she admitted, “I love having Happy around. Though he’s spending more time with Wendy and Charle, it’s nice when he’s so cuddly.”

Unsure of what to add to the conversation about Happy, who obviously had a big issue with Gray at this moment. Gray simply looked to the looming image of Mount Hakobe looming over them. At this rate, they certainly would be reaching the foothill village by nightfall.

“Let’s go” he gestured to his blonde companion as they stepped onto the well-worn road stretching out ahead of them. “Let’s just hope we don’t run into any trouble on the way there. That’s the last thing we need.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gray just _knew_ that they would fall into trouble sooner or later. They were Fairy Tail wizards after all, they attracted trouble like magnets. Fortunately for them, the trouble befell them as they walked through the decorated archway in the foothill village at the base of Mount Hakobe late that night.

And much to Gray’s amusement, the crooks were the clueless and not-so-bright type that mistook Lucy’s blonde hair and big boobs as a blatant sign that she could not defend herself and made her an easy target to mug.

The simmering glance that Lucy sent Gray instantly made him put his hands up and take a step back. Refusing their demands for their jewel and folding his arms across his chest as Lucy snatched a Gate Key from her pouch.

“Oh lookie here” the gorilla-sized thug drawled at her, chuckling deviously as he saw the Gold Gate Key glimmering in her hand. “A Celestial Spirit Mage, certainly don’t come across them very often. Look, I’ll cut you a deal. Give me your Keys and I’ll let you and your buddy go ‘aight?”

“Really?” Lucy’s sound sounded unimpressed

“What makes you two think that my _comrade_ and I are afraid of you?” She wiggled her brows at Gray who held back a snort of laughter at the obvious stupidity emanating from the two thieves.

“Pretty lady with a smart mouth” the gorilla sized one grunted, reaching out a beefy arm and trying to grab Lucy. But she easily ducked away with a wicked smile stretching across her face and a fire lighting up her dull brown eyes.

“Stardress Leo!”

Gray’s eyes widened as Lucy’s entire outfit changed, from the glittering light surrounding her. A large gown billowed out around her feet. A long, sleek dress hugged her body like a glove and the silk shone in the village lights surrounding them.

Lucy held out her hands, gesturing to the two men in a taunting gesture before her hands erupted in _bright_ , shining light. Scuffing her pristine stilettos in the dirt, Lucy seemed to skip in excitement at the brewing fight growing around them.

Her demeanour, that battle stance…the illuminated fists. She was almost mirroring Natsu.

The gorilla moved first, leaving the smaller mousy companion standing there with a scowl on his face. The larger theif was slow and moved with lumbering steps, he charged towards Lucy with his nostrils flaring like an enraged bull.

Despite being moreorless dressed for an elegant ball, Lucy moved with surprising agility. She was _fast_. She ducked to the left, missing the arms that came swinging towards her before _jumping_ back up behind the surprised thief and roundhouse kicking him in the upper quadrant of his back.

He went sprawling to the ground and this evoked a reaction to his small companion who leapt towards Lucy with his fingers curled like claws. Spittle forming on the sides of his mouth and his eyes popping wide from the anger that consumed him.

Lucy swung around expertly, the light illuminating her hands manifesting into golden lion heads. Gray could almost hear the Lions roaring from inside his imagination as he admired Lucy fighting these two thugs. She didn’t need his help at all.

Then she finally shouted, her voice ripping from her throat.

“ _Regulus **Gatling Impact!** ”_

The scrawny man was certainly faster than his lumbering companion, he was able to catch one of Lucy’s flying fists in his own before her other fist came flying around and cracking him clean in the jaw, sending him _flying_ into the opposite building. There was a resounding crash as debris flew into the air around him.

“Is this all you have?” Lucy called out, jumping back lightly on the heels of her stilettos and almost dancing in giddiness. “I haven’t had a decent fight in ages. This is making me yawn.”

She skipped lightly to the side sensing the gorilla man racing up behind her, “Too slow” she sang as Gorilla was yet again, grasping at thin air and Lucy smirked as she bought her foot up, kicking the poor man right in his delicates.

Even Gray had to cringe at the sight of it.

Much to his surprise, Lucy actually _yawned_. She went from excited to bored within a mere matter of seconds. The mousy man had recovered from his flight and was standing beside his buddy, spitting out a globule of blood on the ground beside him.

They looked murderous now. The looks making Gray a little bit concerned for Lucy. Even though she blatantly had the entire situation under control.

“ _Iron Rock Fist”_

Suddenly, Lucy cried out in shock as a large, earthen hand manisfest from the gound and bulleted right to Gray. It hit him clean in the chest sending him flying back and hitting the adjacent building. Lucy needn’t have worried though.

Gray’s large white coat and shirt went flying and a large pillar of ice erupted out from the earth hand, shattering it into tiny fragmented pieces.

_“Ice-Make: Lance”_

The Gorilla man who had taken them by surprise with his Earth Magic, was hit by several of Gray’s lances. The ice piercing his arm and lower leg, ultimately crippling him.

Gray landed neatly beside Lucy, wiping some blood droplets off his cheek before nodding reassuringly at her and the men caught sight of the Fairy Tail insignia of Gray’s pectoral. “Y-You guys are…” the mousey man began to stammer.

“Enough talk” Gray shouted, pummelling his right hand into his left palm. “You have the gall to attack my friend and I and that is simply unforgivable in my eyes. Prepare to _die_.”

The words that tumbled from Gray’s lips made Lucy shiver violently, she started to recall flashbacks from the fight between he and Natsu and this sent a series of shivers and trembles that started in her legs.

She had to do something quick.

“No” she stated darkly, interrupting Gray and flushing out his ice magic with her own blazing light. “This ends now.” A large golden circle erupted on the ground beneath her feet and the magic in the clearing was _crushing_.

When had Lucy ever had this strong of a magical pressure that it even made Gray weak at the knees? It was unfathomable.

“ ** _Regulus Impact_** _”_

From the magic circle, a large lion head manifested from an inferno of golden fire. It was so hot that Gray felt his face burning and he had to take several steps back as Lucy let loose the huge ball of magic at the attackers.

A thunderous roar echoed throughout the small clearing as the Lion sped towards its target and with an ear piercing scream, the two thieves were hurled right into the air and emblazoned in golden light.

The tremendous impact of the magical spell shot right through the arch they had just walked through and right into the forest, decimating every tree or stone that dare lie in its path of fury.

When the dust settled, there were no thieves to be seen and the entryway arch teetered dangerously, before collapsing to the ground with a resounding _thud_.

Lucy dusted her hands and then patted down her immaculate black dress. “No fun” she sighed “Ever since taking down Zeref, nothing seems as hard anymore.” She grabbed Loke’s Key again and her outfit melted away leaving her in her everyday garments.

“I had it all under control you know” she informed Gray with a slight raise of her brows. “I just didn’t expect those thugs to actually have magical power. Are you ok?”

Instead of answering, Gray raised a brow to the devastation around him and was aware of the whispers of the townsfolk that were starting to gather at the stairs, staring at Lucy with wide eyes. “I distinctly remember you saying that I was the destructive one” he taunted her, “You are quite the destruction princess _here_ Miss Heartfilia.”

“Uh oh” a new voice coming in the form of Happy came over the large plume of dust that was slowly descending over the village. “Did you lose your temper again Lucy?” The Exceed hovered above them with a quirk on his furry face, “And you always said that were the _good_ mage.”

Lucy went red, “Well” she sounded flustered “They annoyed me and I just wanted to kick their butts and prove that I wasn’t some pathetic damsel in distress! I’m a Fairy Tail Mage.” With red cheeks she stood beside Gray and grabbed her backpack. “Let’s go before we get more accusatory gazes” she hissed.

“Go grab your clothes before someone accuses you of being a pervert.” She growled, “Where did your pants go?”

“Ah crap.”

When he collected his clothes, Gray continued to chuckle as the trio started to walk towards the stairs leading into the village despite all the curious gazes they were receiving.

Lucy puffed her cheeks out indignantly “Shouldn’t have tried to rob us” she told herself, “So why am I getting all the looks telling everyone that I shouldn’t be trusted? This is so stupid. I hope we can still get our escort in the morning.”

“At least you didn’t destroy half the village” Gray assured the seething blonde, “You have the common decency to aim _away_ when you go overboard. We’ll just explain to the guards what happened and all you did was protect yourself and your possessions.”

“Robbed?” Happy enquired with a devious smirk, “Did they think you were an easy target again Lucy?”

“Shut it!”

Lucy was still grumbling despite Gray’s soothing scenario as they walked up the stairs and to the magnificently decorated town centre where sure enough, they were met by several of the Village Guards brandishing silver spears in their direction.

“Whoa” Gray held out both his hands to show he wasn’t armed, “Let us explain first before you go throwing weapons at us?” He came to a standstill and Lucy stood behind him, an unsure look on her face as Gray tried to simmer the escalating situation.

The guards took one look at Gray’s demonic scarred face and held up the spear suspiciously. “What is your business here? Why have you come destroying the Village property?” the lead one demanded quite rudely.

Gray rearranged his coat and shirt in his arms to show his Fairy Tail Insignia, “My name is Gray Fullbuster” he announced clearly then gestured to Lucy. “And this is my partner Lucy Heartfilia, we are Mages from Fairy Tail. We are just on our way through before we were attacked by thugs who were trying to rob my companion here.”

The guards murmured amongst each other. Taking a step back and lowering their spears the Lead one spoke once more. “What is your business?”

Lucy took the reins then, but Gray made sure she stayed behind him to protect her if need be. “We have undertaken a job” she explained, “The details outlined that we were supposed to meet a traveling Guide who would escort us to a small village called Rostary Grove?”

A flicker of recognition flashed across the Guards face and he lowered his spear fully and waved them through. “We should be fine then” he stated “The Guide you will be seeking oftentimes comes early in the morning around Eight AM. He trades goods in the square here. He is very easy to spot.”

Lucy waved “Thankyou” she grinned “Sorry about your archway though, I did try and aim away from the buildings. Just put it on the Fairy Tail repair tab okay?” She sent a cheery grin to the Guards and Gray sweat dropped, “I wonder how Master is going to take it…”

He was just about to ask where the nearest hotel was before several teenagers pushed past the thinning crows. The ringleader’s face lighting up when he saw the Fairy Tail insignia on Lucy’s hand. “Oh cool” he cried enthusiastically, “Fairy Tail Mages!”

He came dashing up to Lucy, Happy and Gray looking around eagerly before looking up at Gray’s face. “Are you Gray Fullbuster?” he gushed, “You are! You’re the one that took down the Demon King END!” He jumped excitedly punching the air and mimicking ‘ _pow, pow_ ’ noises.

“Oh that would have been so epic” he jumped around giddily as his friends cheered him on, “Such an epic storyline!” he crossed his fingers making a rectangle out of them and peering through it at the pair much like a camera. “To think that your comrade Natsu Dragneel turned out to be the biggest, baddest enemy yet! In a catastrophic fight between good and evil.”

Lucy started to get uncomfortable under the boys enthusiasm and Gray was getting angry. The boy might not have realised it, but this was a story that he didn’t like to hear. He was _not_ a hero, he wasn’t caught in a life and death struggle between good and evil.

“Good always wins” the boy said matter-of-fact over his shoulder to his friends before looking back to Gray with stars in his eyes. “I never heard the rest of the story though! I’ve been waiting to see a Fairy Tail mage for months! What happened to END? Did you win and did Natsu come back?”

His eyes glazed over Happy, he waved his hand. “Well of course he did” he told himself assuredly, “Because Happy is here and wherever he is Natsu is never far behind.”

There was silence…

“He died” Gray stated.

“W-What?” the boy’s enthusiasm died, his mouth turning down and a frown creasing his forehead “Died? Natsu…died?”

“Yes.”

Gray put a comforting arm around Lucy before steering her away from the clearing where people were staring them with wide eyes in surprise now. Pity…he _hated_ the pitying looks; His fists clenched painfully and he was met with utter silence.

The young boy had single handedly destroyed their day without even really meaning to. But now at least he knew and Gray sincerely hoped that was the last time he had to ever acquiesce Natsu’s death to ignorant fools.

“Way to go Tora” one of the friends said, “What a great way to kill the mood. Good doesn’t always win you know. END was evil so of course he died.”

“He wasn’t evil” Happy began to sniffle, “Natsu was Natsu.”

Gray grit his teeth, his eyes scanning the signs on top of the buildings desperately. Trying to get out of the Town Square and hide away for the rest of the night. Holding a silent Lucy close to his body, he steered her down the road until he came to a small BnB on the adjacent street. “Come on guys” he ushered, let’s get out of here.”

It was a welcome relief, Lucy opened the gate and Gray led them both down the path. They reached the small, dainty wooden door and Gray pounded on the door harder than what he really should have.

After the third resounding thud, there was movement from inside the cottage. A scurry of footsteps and the sound of them hurrying down a hall to reach them. Finally the door opened, a loud creak following as it rode on the hinges.

A small face peeked out from the shadows of the house; she would have been no older than fourteen or fifteen, with frizzy brown hair held back in a braid. She looked Gray up and down several times before stepping back and letting the pair into the house.

Gray nodded his thanks, stepping inside with Lucy in tow and though he tried to tread lightly, his footfalls sounded like thunder. Following the rather short hallway, Gray came to a halt at a small desk just before the stairs.

The frazzled young girl darted around him and anxiously looked at her pages before looking back at them with suspicious eyes. “Mage’s are ye?” she asked in a foreigner’s lilt, “How many night you be stayin’?”

“Just the one” Gray grumbled, reaching down into his coat pocket and drawing out several fifty jewel notes “We leave early morning.” He placed the money on the counter and the girl pencilled them in into the book and pulled a key from beneath.

“Up the stairs and second door to ye right” she explained with a light smile, sending a glance to a tense looking Gray and a miserable looking Lucy. “May the light bid ye well” she bade them farewell and waited for Gray to make his way up the stairs.

“I think that’s the very first time we have had to say that…” Lucy muttered as they reached the door. “I still can’t believe after all this time and considering how well known Fairy Tail is, people don’t know he’s gone.”

“It’s a shitty world” Gray grunted fumbling with the key to get the door unlocked, “No matter how dear of a person you lose, the world keeps turning. As if they never even existed.” He swung the door open and peered into the darkness within, reaching in an arm and groping for a light switch.

“They do exist” Lucy muttered, “They live on in your heart and your memories. Just most of the time, people are consumed by guilt and remorse than we often forget.”

She looked up blinking several times to adjust as Gray flicked the switch illuminating the room beyond them. It was only then that he finally unwound his tight arm from around Lucy and stepped within.

Lucy was several paces behind him when there was a distinct ‘ _Crap_ ’ from the main bedroom. Peering around the wall, Lucy put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing when she saw a large queen bed in the middle of the room.

Gray threw his bag down, “I’ll sleep on the floor” he proposed “I still like to think myself a man with _some_ manners at least. You can have the bed Lucy.”

“That is very kind of you Gray” Lucy told him softly as she strode to the bed, placing her bag on the side and opening the flap. “But considering our past few nights, you have made it pretty obvious that you don’t mind sleeping beside me.”

“Oh yeah, don’t mind me” Happy grouched, “I’ll just sleep up on the shelf here.” He hovered up to the single shelf nailed into the wall above the bed. “Your big boobs suffocate me if you have to share the bed” he said matter-of-fact to Lucy.

“They do not!”

“It’d be better if Natsu was here” Happy muttered under his breath so no one could hear him, swinging off his small pack and fluffing it up much like a pillow to sleep on. “Then none of this would be happening.”

Gray cocked a brow at her just as he was going to throw himself on the carpet, “You’re a lady that needs her space” he grumbled “Any man can tell you that.”

“I don’t mind if we share the bed Gray” Lucy told him seriously, catching his eye and holding it. Her voice was so full of sincerity that Gray found himself blushing in the situation that had risen.

“We are friends after all” Lucy whispered “And besides, the company is nice. I haven’t slept as soundly as I have these past days in months. We can still share the scarf.” She smiled at him hesitantly, a faint shade of pink dusting her cheeks as she pulled the scarf from her pack.

Gray stared at her for a moment longer, fighting with his inner morals on whether he should take her up on her offer. It hadn’t been the first time he had slept on the floor of a house, heck, he’s slept on a stone cliff face. Not much could faze him.

All except a large cosy bed with one of his closest friends beside him. Together…Under the blanket. _“Ooh you want to go ahead and sleep with Lucy now?”_ the small voice came back sounding smug _“Maybe I’m getting confused in what the greatest betrayal is? It’s like the plot of some corny romance novel!”_

“Lucy…I c-can’t” he started to decline the offer but what Lucy said next surprised him.

“Please don’t say no” she whispered, looking to her feet miserably. “I don’t want to sleep alone. It hurts too much.”

Gray often forgot that Natsu spent majority of nights breaking into Lucy’s apartment and snuggling into her bed with her. Maybe the blonde just had gotten so used to having company that having it suddenly taken away gave her separation anxiety.

There was silence for several moments.

“Ok” Gray caved, “I promise I’m not going to try and funny stuff Lucy. If this is what helps you feel better, I’m willing to try it.”

Lucy sniffled lightly, nodding and pulling her pyjamas from the bag. “I’ll have you turn around first though” she muttered, “I need my privacy for a moment.”

Gray turned around obediently as Lucy changed clothes behind him. Having a team that was as close as Team Natsu was, it was not uncommon to see _someone_ naked in the team. Funnily enough as Gray recalled, the only one that seemed never nude, had been Natsu.

He had seen Lucy nude plenty of times, even Erza. Not just because of the perving sessions the boys used to have at the local bathhouse either. So seeing the blonde change would not have fazed him in the slightest. But if it’s what Lucy wanted, Gray was going to obey her orders.

“Ok I’m d- where did your coat go?” Lucy’s voice sounded incredulous.

Gray looked down and saw that he had indeed lost _both_ his coat and his shirt. “Oh crap” he muttered looking around the room desperately, “I was _just_ wearing them! Where the hell did they go?”

“Such a pervert Gray” Happy voice scoffed from the shelf, his large eyes peering down at them.

Lucy chuckled, “Don’t bother, I’m used to seeing a lot more skin. It’s not unusual after all.” She placed her bag down on the side of the bed before pulling back the covers and leaping within. She wiggled her legs in delight, “It’s so soft! It’s so nice to be back in a real bed after sleeping in a roll for several days.”

Gray hesitated for several more moments before inhaling deeply and pulling back the blankets on his designated side of the bed as Lucy pooled Natsu’s scarf between them and wafting the ashy smell across the room.

He climbed into the bed beside her with his heart thundering in his chest. He had _never_ done this before and it terrified him. They were friends and that was it. He had _no_ intentions of trying anything with her.

_“She’s just a friend? Yeah right.”_

The two settled beneath the blanket and Lucy then looked up to the light, then to the switch that was situated down the hall. “Damn” she whispered throwing the blanket back, “The light.”

“No need” Gray laughed, “I made a game of this back at home when I couldn’t be bothered to get back out of bed. I’m a pretty good shot, just watch.” Gray pointed two fingers towards the light switch in the fashion of a finger gun.

_‘Ice-Make Dart’_

A small dart manifested from the tips of his fingers and the projectile shot forward with amazing speed, shattering upon impact and flicking the switch off, plunging the room into darkness.

Lucy laughed, “Wow that is handy. Good shot” she tacked onto the end. She pulled the blankets back over herself and settled further down the mattress with a tired sigh. “Finally get to go to Rostary tomorrow” she mumbled into the darkness.

“Mhmm” Gray muttered, sitting back against the headboard and folding his hands behind his head. “Just these days travelling here has been a nice distraction… sort of. We didn’t even really have to go on a job did we?”

“It gave us a new destination we didn’t know existed” Lucy suggested, “That’s a new adventure in itself. I’m quite excited about it, I’ve been to nearly every other place in Fiore.” She gave a great yawn, “We’ll see what Rostary Grove has in store for us tomorrow. Anyway, I’m off to sleep. Thank you for being my bed buddy Gray.”

“No problem Lucy” Gray told her softly, Goodnight.”

“G’night” she muttered tiredly, “Night Happy. You can come down and sleep with me after you stop sulking.”

“I’m not sulking!”

Lucy rolled over, facing the wall and dragging a decent length of scarf with her as she rolled. She adjusted herself several times, stretching out her legs before she finally lay still. Gray could count no more than five minutes and she was gone.

He waited several more seconds before he whispered, “Are you still awake Happy?” No answer. The Exceed was asleep as well.

Gray stay awake for a long while after Lucy and Happy went to sleep. Her light snores filled the room and the Ice Mage stared into the darkness. He really shouldn’t have agreed to do this, he was actually debating whether he should get back out of the bed and sleep on the floor. He knew that’s what Happy wanted. He clearly had a problem with the whole friendship thing with him.

He was just about to gently pull the blankets back and move himself onto the floor before Lucy suddenly spoke, quite clearly. “Why did you do this to me?” It scared the living daylights out of Gray who cursed and stared back to her still form. “Do what?” he whispered incredulously.

He didn’t receive an answer.                                                                      

Lucy was still quiet, she was talking in her sleep.

“He was still in there” she sighed, before shifting slightly “I saw it in his eyes. Nat…” she didn’t finish his name and Gray felt the guilt churn his heart. He hadn’t even given Natsu a chance to actually fight back against END once he had him subdued.

Maybe…just maybe if he had looked into those evil eyes, he would have seen a flicker of Natsu fighting before he plunged his ice-sword into his heart, effectively ending his life. The way Lucy screamed at him as she came sprinting towards him once she realised what he had done.

The way END drained away and left Natsu a dying husk, dribbling blood down his chin in his arms. The way the Dragonslayer gripped his arm and thanked him the moment Gray opened his eyes and realised what he had done.

The horrified tears that fell onto Natsu’s face as the light drained from those green eyes. The last breath leaving his mouth as Gray shouted at him in horrified desperation begging him not to die.

Or how the body startled crumbling to ash, the way it slipped through his fingers and blowing away on the wind.

Or how the moment the body disintegrated Lucy all but threw herself into the dirt, reaching out her hand to touch his face once last time and missing out by a fraction of a millisecond. She had looked at Gray with tears rolling down her face.

“You didn’t let me say goodbye” she had whispered before she had screamed and lunged at him with her fingers outstretched; knocking him to the ground as she punched his face repeatedly and hammered his chest.

She had _shrieked_ Natsu’s name at the top of her lungs as she relentlessly hit Gray, who had lie in the dirt keening to the sky over what he had done not only to her but to _Natsu_. He had still been in there!

Juvia had been the one to grab Lucy and throw her off Gray in his defence but what had shocked most people was that Lucy had _fought_ back. Leaping forward and knocking Juvia to the ground as her heart simply shattered into a million pieces.

“He killed Natsu!” she had growled viciously, “ _He killed him! It was **Natsu!** ”_

With her face streaked with blood, dirt and tears Lucy was all but asking for a death wish fighting with Juvia, to hurt Gray. In the end, it had been Gajeel that had been the fastest to getting there and subduing the blonde.

He wrapped his enormous steel arms around her and dragged her to the dirt with him as Lucy lashed out at him in her grief. “What the fuck happened!” he had demanded, before looking to Gray who still lie in the dirt crying his heart out and Juvia heaving with exertion and anger.

“Natsu,…” Lucy blubbered, “He-he fought back. It was Natsu and Gray KILLED HIM!”

Gajeel’s face went from stony to genuinely horrified, his crimson eyes had searched the clearing. Looking for a body but there had been nothing. “It disintegrated” Juvia told her oldest friend softly, “There’s nothing left.”

…

As soon as it came, the memory that had consumed him melted away and Gray had his hand gripped over his face so hard that his temples were hurting. He choked on a large sob and fought back with all his might not to cry out into the darkness and wake the still sleeping pair in the room.

“I’m so sorry Natsu” he wept “Gods I am so sorry.”

He had no dignity this time around, another sob ripped from his chest and he felt the saliva fly between his lips and fall down his chin as he drew his hand away from his face, fumbling for the scarf.

_“Tell Lucy I love her…”_

* * *

Lucy was aware of the sun rising the next morning. She was in the blissful state where she was aware of her surroundings but she was stuck in the pleasant state where she could still dream. A pleasant ashy smell permeated her nose and Lucy cracked open an eye to see her apartment back home in Magnolia.

The sun streamed in through the pink curtains and with a happy hum, she stretched out her legs and cracked several joints before coming aware of the lump beneath her blankets. “Natsuu” she whined, “You bed hog!”

She had received a snore in response and with a sleepy smile on her face, Lucy settled back down under her blankets and rolled over to see the sight of her beloved Dragonslayer before her. She wasn’t in a fighting mood to kick him out this morning, she felt cuddly.

With a small giggle, like most other mornings Lucy wiggled forward and enveloped her arms across his searing chest. Her personal bed heater was what she called him on those particularly nasty, frosty mornings.

She pushed her body against his and snuggling her head in the crook of his neck like she had done so many times before. Natsu let a tired snore escape him but he shifted for Lucy, draping his arm around her and pulling her close nuzzling the top of her hair.

The days that Natsu was cuddly were the best and Lucy delighted in the sensation of having him back with her. “I missed you” she trilled into his chest looking up to see Natsu staring down at her through a heavy lidded eye.

“Why are you sleeping with the stripper?” he asked quite disgruntled.

“Huh?” Lucy looked up confused, “I’m not?” she asked puzzled, “It’s just you Natsu. What are you talking about?”

But before Lucy could even hear the answer from the Dragon, her room began to melt away. The sun dissipating and the room morphing into something else. She was waking up. “No” Lucy cried grasping at Natsu, “No, no, no don’t leave me again.”

At the sound of her desperate voice, Lucy snapped awake the same moment Gray did. She was immediately aware of Natsu’s scarf curled around her body, but it was the fact that Lucy was _cuddling_ Gray. Her body pushed so far up with his is was awfully uncomfortable and Gray had his arms wrapped around her.

The two broke apart with startled exclamations and Gray tumbled out of bed, hitting the floor with a resounding thud as Lucy leapt of bed screeching like a harpie and swinging Natsu’s scarf around like a weapon.

Happy, who had taken residence on Lucy’s pillow earlier that morning, shrieked in response. Extending his wings and swiping his paws in a feeble defence to a threat that was not even there all before he fully opened his eyes.

“Gods above!” Gray shouted putting a hand on his head where it had hit the wall, “I’m so sorry Lucy. I don’t know what the hell got into me. I want trying anything I swear! I was asleep.”

Lucy continued to squawk in embarrassment, she _knew_ it was her doing. She had been the one to cuddle up to Gray, but it had been Natsu in her dream. It had completely thrown her off and now she was looking like some creepy pervert, getting all trussed up with the wrong guy.

Lucy ran to the door, hunkering down in the corner and throwing Natsu’s large scarf over head to hide her tomato red face. She felt like a fool and now she was certain that this incident would most definitely scare Gray away.

All she wanted to do was melt into a puddle of Lucy-goo and melt through the floorboards. She didn’t remember how smoochie she was getting and how much that was relayed back onto Gray as he played out her fantasy Natsu.

Heck, she was pretty certain she never got that smoochie with the real Natsu. What the _hell_ had gotten into her?

Gray had to tread carefully, he tiptoed down the small corridor to where Lucy was hiding. “Are you ok?” he asked cautiously, “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

“No” came the small sniffle in response, “I’m sorry Gray. I didn’t mean to do that; I was having a dream and the scarf…”

“Its fine” Gray reassured her, crouching down and touching Lucy’s shoulder “I should have realised what was going on and woke up. I’m sorry.” He leant back on his heels as Lucy dragged the scarf away revealing her red rimmed eyes.

“Here you are trying to be all chivalrous and respectful of my boundaries and comfort zones and I completely turn all that on its head and _I’m_ the one gone all creepy pervert on you. I should be the one apologising Gray, not you. You didn’t even want to share the bed with me in the first place and I forced you to.”

“Everything’s fine” Gray dismissed it light heartedly, “Trust me, I would have woken sooner otherwise. Its nearly seven twenty by the way, might want to hurry and get ready.”

The change of topic instantly got Lucy moving and as the Celestial Mage whirled around the room in a panic, Gray had to get over his initial shock. He moved a lot more slowly as he tried to comprehend what the hell had just happened.

He had lied. He had been awake the moment Lucy began mumbling in her sleep. She had yanked the scarf to her side and snuggled into it with contented little sighs and giggles. It had been several moments before she had distinctly wailed ‘Bed hog’ before rolling over and all but forced her way into his arms.

Gray had been absolutely petrified on what had gone on, he froze to the spot as Lucy nuzzled into his neck. He was able to feel her full, plump lips trailing up his jugular which sent spear bolts of pleasure right down his spine.

She was definitely dreaming and acting it out on him.

Lucy then mumbled “It’s only you…” and that’s when she had woken up and Gray in his panic played along and pretended to wake up himself. Throwing himself over the side of the bed so Lucy wouldn’t see his glaring arousal through his trousers.

Gray shook his head, ruffling his hair and hiding his eyes in embarrassment. What had made him more ashamed was the fact that he enjoyed being kissed by Lucy. He wanted _more_. But…he simply couldn’t do that out of sheer loyalty to Natsu.

He was falling for his friend. What an awful friend he was. The ultimate insult, kill the enemy and run away with the one they had blatantly loved AND not giving said woman their final message declaring their love for them.

Gray banged his head on the wall and looked over his shoulder will dull eyes, seeing Happy sitting on the edge of the bed where Lucy had slept. His eyes almost accusing him of a serious misdemeanour. The Exceed didn’t even need to say anything, because Gray already felt rotten bout what was happening between he and Lucy.

“Hey” Lucy’s voice came over his shoulder, “I’m ready to leave. Is everything ok?”

“Y-Yeah” Gray stammered awkwardly quickly jumping to his feet and adjusting his duffel. “Everything’s fine. Let’s go?” Then without waiting her reply, Gray escaped to the door and yanked it open leaving a forlorn Lucy and unimpressed Happy to trail on behind.

Yep, she had blown it with Gray. She had officially scared the Ice Make mage away with her overwhelming need to cuddle. Lucy mentally cursed herself for her stupidity; she now sincerely hoped that the rest of their mission was not jeopardized because of what happened.

“Stupid dream” Lucy grumbled to herself, “Making me dream him and doing stupid stuff to Gray. What kind of messed up situation is that? Ugh such an idiot Lucy.”

She went red when Happy glanced at her enquiringly before the overwhelming feeling of guilt overwhelmed her when she realised what the Exceed must be feeling after witnessing the interaction between her and Gray.

“I’m sorry Happy” she whispered, “I dreamt about him again and just made myself look like a fool in front of Gray.” But Happy’s next question surprised her.

“Are you falling in love with Gray?” he scrutinized her, a look of betrayal crossing his face.

“Good gods” Lucy felt the breath leave her at the absurdity of the question. “What makes you ask that? We are just friends. I thought everyone knew that I loved _him,_ you of all people Happy. Wait…are you jealous?”

Happy frowned, “You were _Natsu’s_ best friend Lucy! And no, I am not jealous of Gray. I’m angry because you are getting all cuddly with him like he were Natsu. Don’t you remember what he did?”

Lucy had always known that Happy was upset with Gray after the scuffle with Natsu and hadn’t found it in his heart to forgive the ice mage just yet. But Lucy hadn’t realised how bad it had escalated and Happy was showing signs of _hate_.

“I’m very aware of what he did” Lucy scolded him softly as they made their way down the stairs. “But don’t you see how badly it’s affected him? The guilt is like acid Happy and if I could forgive him, so can you. But he will _never_ take _his_ place. Ever!”

“I don’t believe you” Happy accused her, “I’m afraid that I’ll turn away for a second and turn back and see you getting all kissy with Gray! That would be like a slap in the face for Natsu!”

Lucy knew that Happy was upset but his accusations were ludicrous. As if Lucy would ever replace Natsu. That was almost disrespectful in her ears and she didn’t know whether to feel offended or not.

Pursing her lips, Lucy nodded at the Hostess on their way out, meeting Gray out on the road beyond and together, they walked towards the Town Square. They talked little, the awkwardness descending around them like a thick blanket.

Lucy didn’t know what to do other than repeatedly apologise, but she knew that could potentially lead to even worse results. The last thing she wanted was to travel to Rostary Gove alone especially when she had enjoyed so much time with Gray already.

The Square opened up beyond them and a semi-circle of crowded people surrounded one part near the Feature Fountain. That was where they assumed they’d find the Guide to Rostary Grove.

Together they waited until the crowd began to thin out before the next wave came. Inching closer until they saw a young man with effervescent green hair handing out some trinkets from a box at his feet.

“Excuse me” Gray finally called out when it was his turn, grabbing the young man’s attention immediately. “Erm, my friend and I are from Fairy Tail, we picked up a job request that requested we be here to meet you? That you’d take us to Rostary Grove?”

“Ah yes” the man beamed, “You must be the mages we are expecting. Yes, yes. I’ve been anticipating your arrival. Won’t be long just handing out the orders from the Grove, don’t have much left.”

“That’s fine” Gray nodded, reaching out to make sure Lucy was still beside him. He grabbed her hand securely and pulled her closer to him, he leant forward and murmured in her ear as the last wave of customers swarmed around them.

They made their way out of the crowd and waited beside the fountain as the man finished his trades. Eventually, the gathered crowd melted away and nobody was left but them and the mysterious, green haired man.

As he made his way over, he gazed curiously at Happy before plastering a large smile on his face and approaching them. He held out his hand. “Sir Petrie at your command” he introduced himself “I am naught but your humble guide through the Glades and up to the lovely Rostary Grove. I trust we are prepared to leave already?”

“Nice to meet you Mr Petrie” Lucy shook his hand, “I’m Lucy and this is my partner Gray and this here is Happy. And yes, in regards to your question. We are ready to leave immediately, as soon as you are prepared of course.”

Petrie smiled fondly at them both, sending curious exchanges between them. “Such young souls” he commented warmly, “So bright, so loving. Yet so sad and you…” he pointed to Gray, “Your conscience is guilt ridden young one. What ails you so?”

This time, Lucy picked up the reins instead of Gray. “We only very recently lost a fellow Guild mate of ours back at Fairy Tail” she explained gently, “He was a very dear friend to us both, his loss has not been easy.”

Petrie sent a curious glance to Lucy, “You loved him?” he questioned, making Lucy double back in surprise. She turned red but instead of brushing the question off, she answered truthfully. “Yes…” she admitted slowly, “I did love him, I still do. I’d move Heaven and Earth just to see him again. Even just to say goodbye…”

Sending one last look to a shattered Gray was all Petrie needed to know and with a curious smirk on his face. Then his gaze fell on Happy, “You hail from that mysterious Exceed race that came to this land not so long ago, don’t you?”

“You know about Exceeds?” Happy asked incredulously and Petrie nodded, “In one of my many travels, I came across a peculiar race of Winged Cats. I met with the Queen, a lovely creature I may add.”

Before Happy could sputter out any more questions, Petrie spun on his heels and picked up is small wooden box.

“Very well then” he said cheerily, “Perk up the mood! No sadness allowed in Rostary. Come with me!” He began to walk towards the trees, the sunlight catching off his impossible green hair. “Make sure to keep up” he called out behind him, “Easy to get lost in here.”

Lucy and Gray sent each other sidelong glances; Lucy sending Gray a small shrug of her shoulders and a small awkward smile on her lips. Gray shrugged back in response and together they hurried after Petrie, who moved rather fast for someone who was quite short.

They took a small winding path into the forest, a path that was lined with small lights that seemed to be hanging mid-air as if suspended by invisible strings. It soon became a blessing, because the forest became dark especially quickly. The sun disappearing through the thick canopy of trees that surrounded them.

It was dark and it became _cold_ , Lucy felt a shiver race down her spine. A chill that sent a wave of goosebumps down her arms and a slight chatter to her teeth. Wrapping her arms across her chest didn’t help in the slightest, she cursed herself for wearing a vest that day. What a stupid decision.

“Are you cold?” Gray noticed her discomfort right away. Lucy couldn’t even reply before Gray was already shrugging off his long white coat from his shoulders and handing it to her. She eyed it reluctantly shifting her eyes up to Gray’s face.

“You won’t need that?” she asked and Gray let a short laugh escape him. “Seriously?” he asked incredulously, he gestured a thumb into his chest to put emphasis on his next words. “Ice Mage remember? And my awful stripping habit. You seem to have forgotten.”

“Point taken” Lucy chuckled taking the offered coat and draping it across her shoulders, finding it delightfully warm. “Though I don’t think you need to be announcing to Mr Petrie here that you have a stripping habit ok?”

“Oh do not mind me” Petrie called to them over his shoulder, “I do not judge the people I come to meet on my travels. Unless I have good reason but I pride myself of my good judge of character.” He sent them a large smile, “Petrie is very rarely wrong.”

Lucy slid her arms into the sleeves of the coat and wrapped his around herself, she smelt the sweet smell of peppermint and menthol. She cuddled it to herself sending a grateful smile to Gray. “It’s surprisingly warm considering you’re an Ice Mage.”

Making sure they kept close to Petrie, they traversed down the path until it came to a mere trail; overgrown and awash with brightly coloured wildflowers. As the grass grew longer so did the appearance of many large boulders. The way they were arranged signified that they must have been navigational marks.

Through the line of shrubbery Lucy could distinctly hear the sound of rushing water and as Mt Hakobe loomed above her, Petrie turned around and made sure that they were still behind him. Propping the box on his hip, he gestured upwards to the mountain.

“That there is our destination, Rostary is a place that doesn’t receive very many visitors unless they are specifically looking for it. It holds a certain…magic to it.”

He came to a tall stone face and slipped in between two large rocks coated with vines from the tree towering over them, creating a leafy veil. It was the sort of scene right out of a fantasy book and Lucy could already feel the inspiration running through her veins.

All she wanted to do was grab a notebook and start scribbling down ideas. It this alone was enough to send her imagination wild, she was already looking forward to seeing Rostary and if it was as magical as Petrie made it out to be.

Lucy slipped in between the rocks with Gray hovering close behind her as they followed Petrie down a small tunnel through the rocks. It got a little tight towards the end and Lucy had to inhale and try to suck in as much as her breasts would allow just to get through.

A small clearing greeted them and Lucy looked up in awe as she saw long cable ties leading high up into the forested mountain. A small carriage connected to a large turn wheel sat innocently on the stone and the familiar thrill of fear overwhelmed her.

“Is this safe?” she asked reluctantly taking note at how high the cable ties went up into the air. The mere thought of the carriage dropping from the cables terrified her.

“Of course it is” Petrie admonished with a large smile decorating is face, opening the door to the open carriage and putting his belongings inside. “I have ridden this carriage for many years now and I have never had a problem.”

He sent a smirk in Gray’s direction, “Though if something were to go wrong, I’m sure your friend here would be able to save you with no problems.” He stepped aside and held out his arm, “Ladies first” he told Lucy graciously.

Swallowing a large lump of fear in her throat, Lucy stepped forward and hopped onto the wooden carriage, ducking her head under the large wheel that connected them to the cables above. She grabbed hold of Happy as if it were for her own comfort and Gray came to stand next to her as Petrie closed the gate behind them.

Stepping on the opposite side of the carriage, Petrie grabbed hold of a large lever and began to turn a wheel that made a loud clacking noise as he began to turn it faster.

The more power he put behind the smaller wheel began to turn the large one above them. It slowly groaned to life and as soon as the large wheel began to turn, the carriage began to rock slowly and ascend up the cable.

If Lucy could fight the primal need to be sick over the edge, she would have enjoyed the sight of Mount Hakobe below her. She could now finally relate to Natsu’s motion sickness, it was no laughing matter.

Hugging Gray’s coat to herself, she closed her eyes to try and stop the waves of dizziness that overwhelmed her better senses. Soon, they would be in Rostary Grove and it would be there, that there true adventures would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy could have fallen to the dirt and kissed it gratefully as she was finally let off that carriage. She staggered dangerously and had to hurry to the nearest bush as the waves of nausea rolled off her. She didn’t vomit thankfully, but she had to stand still for several moments for her upset stomach to settle down.

Like any good friend, Gray stood at her side and held her hair just in case whilst rubbing her back comfortingly with his free hand. Whilst Happy hovered above her worriedly, making sure she was ok. She had never been one to have gotten sick on transport and it was almost bizarre.

She breathed in several times to calm her nausea before standing straight and looking to her friend, “Thanks” she whispered.

“Rest assured” Petrie laughed, “You are not the only one to have lost their head or stomach on the carriage. Use it frequently enough and it almost becomes natural as if you were flying.” He closed the carriage and stepped ahead. “Rostary lies just beyond, our short journey ends momentarily.”

Hearing that their destination was a mere stone’s throw away, perked Lucy’s spirits who instantly forgot about her nausea and looked up excitedly to Gray. “I’m really looking forward to seeing the Village” she enthused, “Let’s go.”

Gray relinquished her hair and the blonde skipped to Petrie as if she hadn’t been crippled by motion sickness just mere moments before. The smaller green haired man tottered towards the trees and Lucy followed eagerly.

Gray wasn’t as enthusiastic as Lucy was. As exciting as a new place was, it was just a job. Get in and get out was his usual motto and it didn’t sound like Rostary had much to offer them.

Moving through the trees, they came to a running river, a long curved bridge serving their only way into the village which lay just beyond.

“Oh wow” Lucy murmured as they crossed the bridge, “The water is so clear, it’s almost as if I’m looking into a mirror.” Happy peered over the railing and Lucy giggled at his reflection, the pair lifting their heads and grinning at each other.

Sure enough, when Gray looked over the side, all he saw was his gnarled twisted face. Scarred with the remnants of his demonic power and old battle wounds. He grimaced and looked back, cursing. There was no way he wanted to look at that. No wonder so many people judged him on the spot now.

Coming off the bridge, a thicket of trees that grew so close together that it formed an arch with a multitude of colour flowers grown within. Lucy held out her hand and ran her fingers across the leaves as they strode into the village.

Almost immediately, Gray felt crushed by an immense magical pressure that was emanating through the town. Looking around, he saw that the houses were built upwards on the mountain leaving the path stretching through the main square and outwards into the dark forest beyond.

More butterfly shaped lights were suspended throughout the village, it gave the area an almost ephemeral glow to it and as magical as it looked and felt. Something felt off. Whatever it was, it sent Gray on edge.

He felt a shiver race up his spine, looking to the trees surrounding them feeling as if a thousand invisible eyes were boring into his very soul. They seemed cruel, judging the newcomers in the village. Unwelcome.

When he looked back to Lucy to ask if she sensed the same thing, he noticed a small pink sphere riding on her shoulder. She seemed completely unaware of her little companion and Gray couldn’t help but be plagued by the thought on how long this certain sphere had been with Lucy.

Whatever the feeling was though, Gray certainly felt unwelcome in the town. An uncomfortable feeling that began to fester in the pit of his stomach, the further he ventured into the small mystical town, the stronger the urge to leave.

Something just wasn’t right.

“Isn’t this beautiful Gray?” Lucy turned to look at him from over her shoulder, he didn’t miss the radiant smile on her face. She didn’t seem perturbed at all, she didn’t sense the overwhelming hostility and Gray didn’t knew whether to feel relieved or worried.

He shrugged in response, raising an arm and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He caught the brief flicker of worry flitter across her face, but before the blonde could say anything, Petrie had stopped in front of them and turned towards them.

“This is where we must part for now” he bowed deeply in front of Lucy, “Again, we welcome you to Rostary and here, is where I hope your troubles will cease to and your pain to abate. Wishing you well Mistress Lucy.”

Standing straight, Petrie sent Gray a smile and a small nod “Master Gray” he acknowledged before gesturing to the small, decorated building to the left. “This is where you will find the Leader of the Village, I wish you well.”

With one last smile and chuckle, the guide turned on his heel and all but _misted_ into the trees beyond. He was gone and Gray was left gawking at the sight before him as Lucy gasped, “Did…did he just vanish into thin air?”

“Probably his magic” Gray mumbled, trying to be the one with the logical mind for once. He ushered her forward towards the door of their destination, sending a scrutinizing glance to the little pink orb that rode on her shoulder.

As she walked past him, Gray put his hand on her shoulder as if in a friendly gesture, but instead he tried to knock or pinch the little orb. But it simply ghosted through his hand and stay sat on Lucy’s shoulder. Whatever it was, it was connected to her.

With a frown descending on his face, Gray followed behind his partner as she pushed open the door to the house. It let out a long, protesting groan as it swung on its hinges and they were met with a plume of dust so potent it made the pair choke.

Through her coughing, Lucy managed to gasp “What on earth? It’s almost as if this place has not been used in centuries. I hope this wasn’t some cruel joke or anything.”

Waving her hand in front of her face, Lucy stepped back to catch some fresh air, stumbling backwards into Gray and sending them both falling to the cobblestone path. They landed heavily on the ground and Gray hacked up several more times before rubbing his stinging eyes of the invading dust. “Definitely in need of a Spring Clean” he muttered.

Lucy apologised and got to her feet, tutting in distaste at the sudden brown stain on the front of her white blouse. As she tried to dust herself off in vain, Gray peered around the empty room and it was completely empty. Lucy was right, it did look like this cottage hadn’t been used in years.

With a frown knitting his brows together Gray stepped back and cast his gaze around the village. There was no welcome party, no sign of _life_. The entire village was empty, bar the spherical globes that floated around them.

“W-Where did Petrie go?” Lucy asked unsure, her voice high and nasally from the dust, “Maybe he can tell us what is going on! Where is everyone?”

“I don’t think there is anyone here” Happy stated, his voice unsure as he looked over the rooftops of the cottages. “I don’t see anybody.”

They both looked at Gray, the Ice Mage frowned once more and began to stride around the town square. He held his hands around his mouth and began to call out, “Hello!” he called “We’re Mages that are on a request! Is there anyone here that can help us?”

Nobody came. The village was empty, completely devoid of _any_ life.

Sending each other wide-eyed stares, Lucy stepped away from the dusty cottage and went to stand beside Gray. “What do you suppose we do?” she asked helplessly, “Our Guide vanished.”

After a moment of contemplation, Gray looked down to Lucy with the tiniest hint of a shrug. “How about we go out and see if there is any hint of these ‘monsters’ that we were supposed to take down?” he suggested “We might come across Petrie or _somebody_.”

“Aye” Happy nodded “This place is creepy.”

With a reluctant smile, Lucy agreed pointing to the path that led out of the opposite side of the village. The trees loomed above them ominously and there was the barest hint of a moan that whistled through them.

Happy visibly shuddered, his fur standing on end before he bulleted to Lucy and hid behind her long golden tresses. “I don’t like it here Lucy” he said, his voice hitching several octaves in his fright, “I want to go home!”

“We can’t go home just yet” Lucy hushed him raising a hand and comforting him, “We’ll investigate around here first and if there isn’t anybody here, I suppose we can leave. Even though I’m not a fan of that mountain carriage.”

At the mere mention of the carriage, her cheeks took on a green tinge and she felt nauseous just thinking about it.

“Come on” Gray ushered his partner forward, “The sooner we investigate the sooner we can get out here, Happy is right, there’s something wrong with this place.”

Gulping and wringing her hands together, Lucy chuckled nervously and began to totter behind Gray who led the way into the line of moaning trees. The air went from tepid to instantly freezing and Lucy shivered into Gray’s coat.

The sun vanished completely and they were plunged into darkness, their only source of light proved to be the butterfly shaped lights amongst the branches of the trees. Soon enough, Lucy had to concentrate on where she was stepping.

Happy clung to her head, his tail wrapped around her. His entire body stood on end and Lucy could _feel_ his terror racing through his little feline body. She couldn’t blame him, she was steadily getting more frightened the longer they walked and she kept huddled behind Gray.

Gray was apprehensive, he could feel unwelcomed presence all around him. His magic danced at the tips of his fingers, he was ready to attack the moment danger decided to rear its ugly head. He knew that Lucy could take care of herself, but he felt the enormous urge just to protect her.

Through the tense and quiet atmosphere, there was a sudden flutter of leaves and wings as a startled bird of _some_ description. It lurched out at Lucy, in turn the blonde squealed in fright and sent Happy bristling as well.

Lucy thrashed about frantically, waving her arms around before stumbling back over a cluster of upraised tree roots. She fell backwards and Gray reached out in a vain attempt to try and catch her before she hit the ground.

They missed and Lucy fell backwards onto the roots which, upon impact, began to churn viciously. Lucy squeaked in fright and tried to scramble to her feet. However, one wooden tendril curled upwards, grasping her by the wrist and wrestling her down.

The roots began to open up underneath her, like the earth had a mouth, the roots acting as teeth. Lucy began to sink into the roots and she looked up in panic at Gray. “Help me” she cried, “The tree is _eating_ me.”

Happy unwound himself from her head, darting behind her and hauling at the back of her blouse in a useless attempt to try and pull her free. “No Lucy!” he cried desperately, “We’ll get out.”

Gray threw off his bag and leapt up onto the wriggling branches and grabbed both of Lucy’s hands and tried to pull with all his might. But it was no use, his enormous strength was no match for the tree and by this time, Lucy’s legs had disappeared into the earth.

Her cries became more frantic and this kicked Gray into overdrive in trying to save her. Letting go of her briefly, he pummelled his hands together and roared, _‘Ice Make sword!’_

A large icy sword manifest in his hand and with deadly accuracy, he plunged in deep into the thickest, pulsating root of the tree. At the sudden intrusion, the roots curled back as if pain and it was just enough of a distraction for Happy to pull Lucy out with a ripping sound.

Lucy fell forward and Gray caught her, jumping off the roots and back towards the path to where it was safe. He fell backwards as Lucy fell on top of him, her breath was in jagged breaths and she hid her face as she tried to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Gray clutched her, feeling the sheer terror that was pulsating through the blonde. She had just been in the throes of being _eaten_ by tree. What kind of madness was this place?

“Lucy! Lucy!” Happy flew towards one of his dearest friends, barrelling into the back of her head as she struggled up, her cheeks flushed with chagrin and from her frightening ordeal.

She flicked back her hair, taking in a shuddering breath and swallowing deeply before he sent the tiniest flicker of a smile down at Gray as he struggled up as well. “Thankyou” she whispered, “You guys saved my life.”

Reaching back and pulling Happy into one of her arms and wrapping the other around Gray’s head, she bought them to hers and hugged them both gratefully. “What would I do without you guys?” she whispered, sounding as if she were close to tears.

“You know we would put our lives on the line to save you Lucy” Gray chuckled nervously, patting her golden hair that had fallen from its ribbon. “As if we were going to let you die like that. Not on my watch.”

Lucy pulled her head away and sniffled though she hadn’t shed any tears. She was about to say something before Gray saw her noticeably stiffen, her large brown eyes darting to the trees.

“What?”

“Lucy?” Happy wavered.

The Celestial Mage let go of Gray and Happy, the Exceed riding atop her head once again. She got to her feet and peered through the trees. “Do you see that?” she hissed through her teeth back to Gray, “I sense something back there.”

Gray focused his mind in the direction that she was gesturing to, but he was unable to feel what she was describing. He shook his head and Lucy peered around before walking a couple of steps down the darkened path.

“There’s something down there Gray” she told him, sending him a doleful look. “I can _feel_ it. It’s almost as if it’s Celestial Magic. It’s calling out to me.”

“How are we going to get past the line of trees?” Happy asked disgruntled, looking over her shoulder at the line of cannibalistic tree roots splayed out in front of them. “They’ll eat us if we fall in them again.”

Lucy studied the roots for a moment, her brow furrowing as she tried to think of way to bypass the trees. It had become abundantly clear that they were her a reason, _protecting_ something. Who else had ever heard of anthropophagus trees?

“You” she finally stated, directing it at Happy. “You can fly us over and we can avoid them all together.”

Happy shivered, “What happens if the branches are in on it too?” As absurd as it sounded, it was a plausible situation that Lucy hadn’t really considered.

“We’ll be fine” she dismissed, hoping for the best. “C’mon Happy. There might be _somebody_ back there that could tell us what the hell is going on.”

The Exceed hesitated for a few more moments’ before extracting himself from her and grabbing hold of her shirt. As he lifted her into the air, quite effortlessly, Lucy looked through the dimness to see where the safest drop-off was.

The trees went back for several more metres before Lucy pointed out a tiny clearing. “There, Happy” she stated, “That looks safe enough. Put me down here, I’ll be fine.”

Happy descended and gently placed her upon her feet before hissing into her ear, “Do I _have_ to go get Gray?” he didn’t sound impressed and Lucy could only sigh, “I know there is an issue between you two Happy, but _please_. We are in an unfamiliar part of the country and danger could be lurking anywhere. We need to be working as a team.”

Happy sighed once, he shook his head lightly before dusting off his fur with his scarred paws. Lucy reached out and grabbed them, looking at the scarring that had happened on his soft footpads.  “Please do this, as my closest friend” she whispered, “We can’t do this without you Happy. Please don’t turn your back on me now.”

Happy looked conflicted before sighing again in defeat. “Fine.”

Lucy connected her forehead to his, very much as Natsu used to do to them both. “Thankyou” she whispered gratefully.

“I’m only doing it for you” Happy grumbled, “Because as much as we fight, I love you and I don’t want to lose you like I did Natsu.”

Lucy’s heart melted at Happy’s words, “I love you too Happy” her voice caught briefly, admiring the touch little Exceed. She let go of one of his paws and caressed his furry cheek, “You are all I have left of him Happy. I’m not going to give you up.”

Happy let a brief purr escape him before he cleared his throat in chagrin and pulling his paws away from Lucy. “I’m sure Gray would be lighter than you” he stated sarcastically.

Lucy shooed him away, her heart still all warm and gooey from her tender moment with the Exceed to take his insult too seriously. “Go get him’ she laughed, “Then we can see what is going on back here.” Happy nodded and melted back through the darkness and Lucy took this small opportunity to walk ahead.

She investigated the trees around her before another small butterfly light illuminated through the branches, it wasn’t very bright but it proved to be enough to see the tiniest hint of a wild, overgrown trail that led to something quite big.

Looking over her shoulder quickly, Lucy continued to step forward. Her arms held out in front of her to brace herself in case she went for another stumble. Another butterfly light glimmered to life as she progressed down the tiny trail.

Soon enough there was just enough light to highlight what was in the middle of the trail. It was a gigantic toadstool. Lucy looked up at it in wonderment, it stood as tall as she did. Beside the toadstool was another and then another.

It was seemingly a line of toadstools, acting as some sort of border or something. Almost as if it were a Fairy ring. Lucy remembered the stories her mother used to read her about Fairies and how they had a ring of Toadstools and if one were stand in the centre, they would be spirited away by the Fae.

Although it was just a story, Lucy found herself gulping in anticipation. _‘No need to be afraid Lucy’_ she assured herself, _‘You are a Fairy yourself. There is nothing to be worried about.’_ She looked down to the Fairy Tail insignia on her hand and felt a flutter of warmth flicker through her.

“Lucy?”

The blonde looked over her shoulder once again and saw Gray come into the soft golden light. He made sure she was ok before Lucy patted the stalk of the Toadstool, “I was thinking a Fairy Ring” she suggested, “Why else would there be a long line of them?”

“Fairy Ring?” Gray asked with a cocked brow, “That has nothing to do with us does it?” he asked hesitantly and Lucy only chuckled patting the stalk once more. She was about to explain herself before there was a soft whisper on the wind that caught her attention.

Lucy stood straight, her eyes widening as she peered through the gap between the toadstools. “In there” she whispered, “There is something in there and it’s calling to me.”

Gray warned her and tried to grab her hand, but Lucy simply stepped to the side and slipped her hand away from his. She pushed herself through the gap and felt her Spirit lighten and her magical powers amplify. Something about the atmosphere changed dramatically.

She was aware of Gray and Happy following close behind, but Lucy was hardly with them. Her mind was wandering, she was quickly losing herself as her soul seemed to be extending out from her body. She was hearing voices, voices so soft they felt like feathers brushing against her skin.

Behind the Celestial Mage, Gray saw another scene before him. He felt unwelcome, there were no voices but he saw Lucy attracting those tiny little balls that he had seen around the abandoned Village. She was like a magnet, they were attaching themselves to her.

The darkness fell away and Gray was barely aware of the small lake that lie in front of them. His eyes zoned in on Lucy’s shoulder, the opposite one where the pink one still resided.

This particular Spirit ball was black and it was manifesting quickly. It was malignant and Gray sensed the evil pouring from it.

“Lucy lookout” he warned her, pulling the blonde back from the crystalline water as the ball burst to life and a shadowy form began to form in front of them. It only took a few moments, but the shadows dissipated quickly, revealing the form of the guide that had led them to the village.

It was Petrie.

The smaller man with the emerald green hair smirked at them, no longer the cheerful lad they had met back at the village. His eyes were dull and his mouth was quirked into a malicious smile as he regraded the three with almost crazed looks.

“Finally” he cackled, “It has taken _years_ to get into this rotten place.” He spun on his heels and shouted over the Lake, “Hear that Damona? I’m _here_ sweetheart. In your precious Wellspring. Your trees and mushrooms can’t keep me out now!”

There was no response to his crazed outburst, but Lucy was able to feel the barest hint of a breeze come over the water.

“What’s going on Petrie?” Lucy asked bewildered, “What is this place? Why did you lead us to Rostary? The Village was abandoned?”

Petrie landed his dark eyes upon her. “The Village is empty because I killed them over a decade ago” he stated it as if Lucy were impaired, “I have waited over a decade, waiting for the perfect Mage to stumble upon my request. Lucy, my dear, you have my thanks.”

“Me?” Lucy asked incredulously, “Wait, are you saying this was a trap? A ploy for _me_ to lead you here?”

“You’re a clever cookie” Petrie smiled at her evilly, “Catch on quickly Princess. But now, you’re usefulness has run dry and I have no use of you and your companions now that I am here.”

As quick as lighting, Petrie smacked his hands together and drew them apart, forming a large shadow throwing knife in his palms and hurling it at Lucy.

Unlucky for Petrie, Gray sprang into action with his amazing reflexes. “Ice Make: Shield!” he bellowed, forming a wall between Lucy and the knife. The shadow hit the ice with a _‘ting_ ’ before dissipating and Gray was on the move, his face dark with anger.

Petrie had used them to get to this particular Grove. It seemed nothing special but it was obvious that his intentions were not pure and he was very much willing to kill Lucy and everyone else off now that he had claimed his prize.

“Star Dress: Sagittarius!”

Green billowed out from Lucy and from the light, she brandished a large crossbow that Gray recognised from long ago. Back when they fought together against the first onslaught of the Spriggan 12.

He followed suit as Petrie misted back into the shadows. Melee attacks were going to have no effect on this foe unless they could get him out of the shadows.

“Ice Make: Bow!”

Standing side by side, Lucy and Gray lifted their vastly different bows drawing back the string and their arrow and waited for Petrie to come from the shadows. “I’ll hit him first” Lucy muttered, her eyes sharp as she searched for Petrie. “I’m using light arrows, if I hit him with it, he won’t be able to go back into the shadows.”

“Alright” Gray muttered, “On your right, two ‘o’ clock!”

Lucy let loose the arrow with a soundless ‘twang’ and the arrow raced through the air and missed the moving shadow by a hair breadth. “Damn” Lucy cursed, “I missed him.”

Her hands trembled as she created another arrow and placed it in her bow. _‘Focus Lucy’_ she whispered. Despite her own assurance, her hands still trembled with exertion and a bead of sweat formed on her brow from her sheer anxiety.

_‘Don’t aim **at** them Luce, you gotta shoot where they are going to go! It’s easy to aim when you can predict them!’_

Lucy’s eyes widened as she heard Natsu’s voice fill her ears, a distant memory that surfaced from a mission from long ago with the Dragonslayer. She felt a warmth fill her limbs, she began to burn and her anxiety melted away, being replaced with a burning passion and confidence.

“Aim to where he going to” she whispered to herself, repeating Natsu’s words, “It’s easy to aim when you predict them!” she caught sight of the moving shadow again and this time. Her aim was true and deadly.

Petrie fell from the shadows with an agonised yell but Gray didn’t aim his arrow right away, he was shocked at Lucy’s words. They had been words Natsu used to say a long time ago back on their missions when he was teaching Lucy to fight.

“Gray! Now!”

Broken from his memory flashback, Gray zoned in on Petrie who was struggling to his feet as the light pulsated through his body, completely nullifying his shadow magic. With narrowed eyes, he drew back the frozen arrow and hit Petrie in the opposite shoulder sending him off his feet yet again.

He was on the move then. His bow melted away and formed back into a sword as Petrie growled and like a spring, he was back on his feet with a vicious smile stretching across his face.

“You troublesome little cretin” he shrieked at Lucy, “You don’t think I know how to combat little wizards like you with Light Magic?”

Despite Gray’s arrow protruding from one of his shoulders and his arm trembling with exertion, the adrenaline he must have been running on was enough for him to cast another spell.

“Shadow Make: _Void”_

Gray halted in front of him hesitating as liquid blackness began to surround them, engulfing the Grove and sucking them into a shadow void where Petrie was in complete control.

“Oh no…” Lucy sounded panicked.

There was the jingle of her fumbling for her keys, it was pitch black and it was like they had been deprived of their senses. Gray spun around uselessly, swinging his sword dangerously out from him in case Petrie was coming up behind him, but he only heard an ephemeral chuckle surround him.

“Crap” Lucy muttered, “Gray we have to play at his own, game. Ugh I can’t _see_ a thing!” Her keys continued to jingle uselessly before she made a noise of satisfaction, “Got it!”

Then, her voice rang clear through the pitch black. “Stardress: Gemini!”

“Piri, piri” Gemini chirped, “Its dark in here.”

“I need your help Gemini” Lucy muttered, “I can’t see anything! Gray are you ok?”

Instead of hearing his voice, she heard a yell of pain and Petrie’s ominous laugh.

“Gray!” she cried.

“I need you to transform into me” Lucy told Gemini, though she couldn’t see the twins directly. “I need light. I’m going after Petrie.”

“Piri, piri” Gemini agreed.

There was a gush of wind and within moments, a bright light flashed around the void. Lucy caught sight of an image of herself and the sight of Gray standing there with blood covering one side of his face.

And all Gray saw were two Lucy’s. One dressed extravagantly in a checkered outfit, he hadn’t seen Gemini’s outfit before.

Lucy transformed herself into a copy of Petrie and from there she was able to use the more of his basic abilities. Like travel through the darkness. She found it remarkably easy and taking his powers, she was able to see how Petrie saw them through the inky blackness.

It was almost as she were seeing the world in infrared and t didn’t take long for her to seek out Petrie who was darting back and forth around Gray. He was unaware of her presence, but he would be soon enough.

“Get ready Gray!” she shrieked through the shadows, she flew through the shadows, her arms outstretched as she collided with Petrie and crushed him to her in a choke hold.

“Gemini” she yelled, “NOW!”

The pair fell from the shadows as a bright flash erupted out again and Gray spun around, holding the sword high above him and plunging down right into Petrie as Lucy barely rolled away in time. The moment the blood flew from his mouth, the void melted away and Lucy went toppling into the water. Leaving Gray and Petrie centimetres away from the edge of the Spring.

She broke the surface with a gasp and she saw Happy hovering above her, “What happened?” he cried, “It was like you and Gray were sucked into a black ball! I couldn’t even touch it to try and get you guys out.”

Lucy sputtered in the water, treading it carefully as Gray twisted the sword in Petrie’s chest making sure the man’s life was falling away from it. With a deep breath, Gray unclenched his teeth and withdrew the sword.

He stepped over the body and under the extra weight, the dirt at the edge of the spring crumbled away and Petrie’s body splashed into the water, his crimson blood extending from him like an ominous cloud.

“Ew,” Lucy cried, “Gray get it out. He’ll taint the water.”

The Mage swam to edge of the spring opposite the body and hauled herself out with Happy helping her. She was about to speak, her mouth opening but the voice that came out was not hers.

Bewildered, the trio looked around in confusion. Until the Shrine seated at the front of the spring, perched high upon a hill made of flowers and moss, began to glow.


End file.
